


【锤基】致爱成伤

by Alice737522



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice737522/pseuds/Alice737522
Summary: 深情无极限锤 X 偏执成狂基设定：HE，中篇、偏原剧向、虐锤哥文。简介：你温柔善良的会发光，遗憾的是我内心要强，以致爱，都成伤。时间点接雷2基妹入狱后，深情至极的Thor，到底要怎么样才能溶化Loki那颗冰冷又伤痕累累的心。





	1. Chapter 1

Asgard的地牢很明亮。

 

不管是事实还是看似，每个牢房里的的确确都有着白得发亮的墙，日夜不停的灯光，好像是要试着洗涤囚犯黑暗的内心。可是实际上，到处都弥漫一股阴森跟黏腻的气息，令人有些发晕，这是个会吃掉所有希望的地方。

守卫经过二王子的牢房前，好像听到什么声音，但是定睛一看，却只看到二王子愉快的坐在地板上看书，手上还拿着神后Frigga送来的水果，啃得津津有味。

应该是听错了吧？二殿下可以说是全地牢最安分的犯人了。守卫摇摇头，继续他的巡视。

不得不说，能当上Asgard地牢的守卫，果然也有过人的本领，不然如何压制看管这么多囚犯？

虽然他还是不够了解他们的二殿下——

 

二殿下是邪神，邪神是法师，法师擅长伪装，如果他撤去此时的表面，就会出现把这些守卫吓出一身冷汗、把Odin气得跳脚的画面——

整个牢房除了那张床以外，已经砸到没有一处完好，到处都是玻璃碎片和家具残骸，而不该出现在牢房的大殿下，此时和二殿下两个人，正赤身裸体的躺在地板上喘气。

——这两兄弟刚刚一言不合又打了一架，接着就打到床上去了。

守卫听到的细微声响，是Loki因为高潮耗尽体力而稍稍影响到他完美的幻术。

Thor试着用还尚未完全从激情里回复的脑袋细想，刚刚到底发生了什么事——

 

他终于按耐不住自己来找Loki想跟他说说话，果不其然又被Loki的银舌头气到，接着他就失去理智发狠吻上Loki，谁知道Loki却像是在跟他比赛，用更激烈的方式回吻他，然后——

 

然后他们俩就搞上了。

Thor稍微环视了周围，看着惨不忍睹的牢房，脑袋终于逐渐清醒——他真的没想到，他跟Loki的第一次居然会是在这种情况、这种地点发生。

不过还不错，至少他等到这一天了。

他又看了看怀中闭着眼睛还在喘气的Loki，他脸上还有欢爱过的红晕，好像还没恢复过来，Thor实在克制不了自己——忍不住亲了亲那张绝美的侧脸，Thor觉得那是他神生之中最无法放弃的东西，可那也是他神生之中最危险的东西。

Thor轻轻抚上他的脸，帮他拨开额上因汗水而沾黏的碎发，有些心疼的问：「Loki，还疼吗？」

 

「滚！」Loki倏然睁开眼，冷冷的说，刚从鱼水之欢回过神的他脸上没有一丝属于恋人的柔情，只有无尽的冰冷。

 

那个表情刺痛了Thor，但他只是更用力的拥紧他说：「Loki，别这样，我只是想知道我有没有弄伤你？」

 

「我叫你滚！」Loki烦躁的吼了起来。

 

这家伙有完没完？听不懂人话吗？

 

「brother…」

 

Loki不废话了，反手就变出熟悉的小刀，他压上Thor发了疯一样死命狠捅，Thor也不反抗，任由他将刀子刺进他的身体里——

 

反正刚刚Loki也被他捅过了，很公平。

腰上熟悉的部位又流血了，Thor却不觉得痛，他早就已经习惯Loki无处不在的刀，虽然今天是他有史以来下手最狠的一次，但是还处在终于得到弟弟的甜蜜中的Thor，暂时意识不到这件事。

大概是累了，又或者是觉得毫不反抗的Thor很无趣，Loki终于停下手上的动作，冷哼一声后丢掉手里的刀，爬起来重新给自己变了身衣裳，接着随手一挥就把牢房恢复到原本的样子，他的动作犹如行云流水般一气呵成，让Thor有些看呆了。

Loki背对着Thor，冷漠的说：「就算我跟你上了床，也不代表什么，那只是因为我在这个鬼地方没有别的人选而已。如果我有选择，有荣幸爬上邪神的床的人，一定不会是你。」

Thor看不见Loki的表情，但是他想象的出来此刻Loki脸上的嘲讽，他很受伤，Loki却懒得理他。

深吸口气，Loki强迫自己从刚刚跟哥哥上完床的震撼中冷静下来，他一向都知道如何刺激Thor，那是他神生中比幻术更加拿手的事。

于是他转过头来重新面对他亲爱的哥哥，脸上不再是冰冷而是他惯有的嘲弄，还泛着微红的双手勾上Thor的颈部，带着恶意和挑逗，用他引以为傲的银舌头在Thor的嘴唇上来回轻画着：「brother，看看你，高贵的雷神殿下，未来的Asgard国王，竟然和自己的弟弟乱伦。」

Thor搂紧他，让他毫无距离的贴近自己，他想说点什么：「Loki，我……」

 

——我爱你。

可是Loki没有给他机会，他看Thor的表情就知道他想要说什么，他不想听，所以他飞快的打断他：「基于你是我迫不得已唯一的人选，我欢迎你每晚都到这里来找我，成为我的床伴，纾解我的欲望。」尊贵的Asgard大殿下居然成为一个低贱囚犯的暖床工具，这是一件多么有趣的事？

「Loki……」

 

「穿上你的衣服滚出去。」

放开缠绕的双手，Loki再次转过头，不再看那双盈满受伤的蓝色眼睛，他从头到尾都知道Thor想跟他说什么，从Thor一踏入这间牢房时他就知道了，但是他没有兴趣听，他要说的话对Loki来说——不值一提。

——Thor，从你亲手把我送进监狱的那一刻起，我就已经没有心了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

Loki不知道，没有办法挣脱紧抓着他不放的Odin，陪着Loki一起跳下彩虹桥，是Thor这辈子最后悔也最无法原谅自己的事。

 

Loki也不知道，在地球的时候，Thor其实想过要放了Loki让他走，他不愿意看见Loki被关押至死，他知道Odin不会杀Loki——

 

不管是基于什么理由，是对Loki残存的一点父子之情也好、是Frigga和Thor的求情也好，Odin都不会杀他。可是，被永久囚禁到失去知觉的Loki，更不是他想看到的。

但是他放不开手，看着Loki掉下彩虹桥成为他永生的恶梦，所以他无法放开他。他想要说服自己这是对的，Loki必须要为他所做的事情付出代价，他试着不要为Loki感到难过，可是他做不到。看着牢笼中好似如鱼得水的Loki，Thor知道那只是他的伪装，实际上Loki从入狱之后，就没有真的笑过。这让他觉得他的心，好像跟着Loki的意识一起被埋葬。

那样的Loki，让他心痛。

Loki更加不知道，在他们滚到床上前，Thor是用怎么样的方式陪伴在他身边。 Thor每晚都站在地牢最阴暗的那处角落，没有人发现Asgard的大王子天天躲在地牢中一个完全被人忽略的死角。

他很完美的隐藏了自己高大的身躯，以别人难以理解的目光，紧紧盯着牢房里的Loki的一举一动，然后他就会感受到心里一阵又紧又疼。

到现在他还是不明白他们怎么会走到今天这一步？

他回想起他跟Loki在地球上的谈话，Loki的偏执、Loki的怨恨、Loki的痛苦、Loki的流放，这些都萦绕着他，然后——致爱成伤。

他想起了他被Loki骗进那个透明牢房里——其实不完全是被骗，他多少看得出来那是Loki的幻术，他只是还是宁愿相信，相信他的弟弟还爱他。可是Loki残忍的按下那个按钮，那一刻Thor觉得他好像重温了Loki掉下彩虹桥的痛——原来Loki这么恨他，原来Loki真的想要他死。

他又想起在史塔克大楼里，Loki含着眼泪捅他的那刀——

 

那一刀完全伤不了他，却狠狠刺进他的心里。他知道Loki的眼泪不是因为伤心或自责，那是Loki惯用的手法，用眼泪来伪装，埋藏着恨意和不甘，却能让他痛苦、让他心碎。

他从来都读不懂Loki，即便他是那么的爱他。

可是Loki说过的，不是吗？在他们千年的相处中，他曾经说过的——

他说：永远别怀疑我爱你。

 

他说：我从来都不想要王位，我只是想要跟你一样的被对待。

 

他说：我也想念你。

Thor只能依靠着这些早已支离破碎的回忆来支撑自己，因为他爱Loki，尽管他从来都不曾说出口——他紧紧攒起拳头，又颓然的松开。

——Loki，至少你活着，我只要你活着。

每到最后Thor总会无声的叹口气，默默的问：Loki，我到底该拿你怎么办？我到底该怎么样才能让你停止对自己的自我伤害？

没有解答，Thor只能就这样每晚站在暗处陪伴着Loki，Loki不知道，他也不想知道。

 

Loki目送Thor离开的背影，没有表情的脸有一瞬间的恍神，他也想着同样一件事——

他们到底是为什么会走到今天这一步？

Loki从来都是个混沌不堪又偏执矛盾的人，他从来都无法真的理解自己，就像母亲说的那样：你了解每一个人，却唯独不了解自己。

他渴望Odin的肯定和爱，却又偏执的恨着他。

 

他深爱着Frigga，却对她說妳不是我的母亲。

 

他一次又一次的想要Thor的命，却总会因为在那双蓝色眼睛里看见心痛，而无形中好像也刺中自己。

他想好好的去爱每一个人，可是为什么最后他谁都伤害了？

他想起Thor一遍又一遍的反覆强调——

他说：I will not fight you, Brother!

 

他说：You come home.

 

他说：We were raised together. We played together, we fought together.

——可是Thor，我们只能用怨恨终结。

 

Thor从来都不愿轻言放弃。

不管Loki是用怎么样的语言一次次的刺痛他的心，只要他在Asgard，他一定固执的每晚都到牢房报到——

 

这让Loki烦透了，他真的想不通，那个胸大无脑的Thor到底是怎么瞒过Odin跟Heimdall的耳目，天天到地牢来烦他。

而且他的举动永远那么光明正大，守卫对他毕恭毕敬，二话不说就放他进牢房。虽然Thor天天到牢房里报到有一个好处，就是所有的守卫都对Loki抱持着二殿下应有的尊重，因为所有人都知道暴躁的大殿下有多宝贝这个弟弟，但是Loki还是为此而反感。

Loki看着手里拿着金苹果还笑得一脸温柔的Thor，他却只想笑，很冷很冷的笑——

 

他已经不再是从前的那个Loki了，他只剩下一身的冰冷，谁也无法让他感受到温暖，连他自己也没有发现，他完全成为那个来自约顿海姆的寒冰巨人，浑身的寒气，从不知阳光为物。

Loki开始慎重的考虑他要怎么弄一把杀伤力更强的刀来捅他？ 也许下次Frigga来看他时，他可以在道歉后提出这个要求？如果他告诉Frigga那是要拿来削水果用的，她会不会相信？

好吧！这理由蠢弊了，而且事实上那是要拿来捅她心爱的大儿子用的，这好像太残忍了点，他伤害了她一次还没有补偿，暂时不能再有第二次。

「你就没有其他事可以做了吗？我不知道Asgard已经堕落到这种地步了，身为未来的国王，每天要做的事居然是来看一个囚犯。」开口就是恶毒，邪神的保护色永远都是先下手为强。

 

「Loki，father并没有禁止你享用金苹果的权利，这是mother让我拿来的。」Thor叹口气，他就知道Loki开口绝对不会有好话。

 

「把东西放下你就可以滚了。」Loki的选择是忽略掉那两个曾经对他意义重大的名词。

「我怕你无聊，我可以陪你说话。」

 

低沉的嗓音有一种磁性的魔力，可惜相处千年，Loki早已免疫：「可是我不想跟你说话，你在这里会让我觉得更无聊。」

 

「Loki……」

 

「闭嘴！」他真的觉得好烦躁，这个白痴到底要缠着他到什么时候？

 

Thor有些失落，但还是很快就打起精神：「Loki，我明天要出征，接下来可能一段时间不能来了。」

 

Loki轻挑的吹了声口哨，愉快的回答：「这是我被关到现在听到最好的消息。」

 

「你就这么讨厌我吗？」Thor很无奈，从Loki回到Asgard之后就一直保持这个浑身带刺的模样，连母亲都被他所伤，所以母亲暂时不敢来看他，只能把金苹果转交给Thor让他带来。

 

「怎么会是讨厌？我是恨死你，brother。」

 

这个小骗子只是随口说说，Thor这样告诉自己，可是却仍然无法控制自己的心因为这句话而发疼，

「Loki……」又是那个无辜受伤的表情，Loki恨死了那个表情，每次看到那个表情就让他想要不顾一切重重的摧毁Thor——

从小到大，你就是用这个表情骗走所有人崇拜的目光、骗走父王母后所有骄傲的眼神。

Loki勾起嘴角的邪魅，翻手之间幻术已经再次围绕整个牢房，他再次环绕上Thor，笑得没心没肺：「我觉得你与其在这里说些废话，我们不如做一点比较有趣的事好了，起码那样的你会让我觉得比较有用。」

Thor任凭Loki吻着，尽管他因此感到很难受——

 

他不喜欢Loki这样，Loki看起来好像是在伤害他，其实他是在自伤，他总是这样，杀敌一千、自损八百。

但是他什么也不能做、什么也不能说，他只能在天亮前，用力的将他锁入身体里，用这种方式来让Loki明白，Loki从不让他说的——爱。

 


	3. Chapter 3

「Odin一直带新朋友给我，多么体贴。」Loki看着透明玻璃外不断经过的犯人，一脸平静，语气却毫不掩饰讽刺。

 

「Loki⋯」Frigga带着试探意味的温柔嗓音从背后传来，这是上次Loki对她說妳不是我的母亲后，她第一次来看他。

 

「Hello, mother, I miss you too.」Loki转过头来面对她，温顺的表情，一如从前。

Frigga知道，这是她心高气傲的小儿子，表达歉意的方式。

Frigga走近他，想让他能够更多的感受到她的爱：「Loki，你收到我的金苹果了吗？」

 

「Mother，妳可以让任何人拿来，守卫也行，就是不要是那个蠢货。」Loki很用力的忍耐，才没有在母亲面前翻白眼，那不是她一手教出来的王子该有的行为。

 

「你知道他爱你，Loki，你这样Thor会很伤心的。」Frigga有点想笑，每次遇到Thor，Loki就会少见的失去控制。

Loki抿着嘴不发一言——

 

爱？别逗了！那个蠢蛋爱他？爱他会忍心把他关进这个鬼地方？

看着心爱的小儿子倔强的表情，Frigga微微一笑，她知道多说无意，于是她换了个话题：「你还需要什么？我让人送来。」

 

「给我一把能捅死神的刀。」Loki有点咬牙切齿，明知不可能，还是忍不住脱口而出。

 

却惹来Frigga有些嗔怒的目光：「Loki，你知道你是罪有应得，你不能因此把错怪到你哥哥身上，你知道他有多疼爱你，不管你是什么身分，他都一样爱你，即便是你在这里——」

 

Loki不想再继续讨论Thor，他选择忽略Frigga话中的暗示，直接打断她：「我的书看完了。」

「好，我会再多送一点来，I love you, my son.」Frigga太懂他，所以她明白他的逃避，只是温柔的回答。

 

「I love you too, mother.」Loki终究压抑不住自己，明知道那只是Frigga的魔法分身，他还是不由自主的想去握住她的手，却一碰就散了——

至少，这次她眼底没有眼泪，我们是笑着说再见的，他这样想着。

 

当Thor终于摆脱激烈的厮杀回到Asgard后，他甚至还来不及换下身上沾染鲜血的衣服，就急着想去地牢探望Loki。他走得很快，却在走廊的尽头被拦下来——

 

Sif站在那，挑眉看着他。

「Thor，你每晚都失踪，不可能不引起注意。」Sif的劝告就跟她的身手一样锐利。

 

Thor迎视她的目光，却不打算开口解释。

 

「Thor，这样值得吗？Loki已经不是你那个单纯的弟弟了。」Sif放软了语气，她知道Thor过去有多疼爱Loki，可是过去已经过去了——

 

如今他们的差别何止是天与地？

 

Thor又何尝不明白？但是他能怎么办？ 「我也不是他心中傻气的哥哥了，可是他还是我弟弟。」

 

「你根本就没有把他当成弟弟，他也没有把你当成哥哥。」身为四战士中唯一的女性，Sif从来都是直来直往。

 

「那是我神生中，最值得庆幸的事。」Thor却毫不避讳。

「……庆功宴还在等你，All father也在等你。」

 

「我就看一眼，我要确定他平安无事。」连日的征战中，Thor唯一挂念的只有这件事。

 

「他在地牢怎么可能会有事。」Sif几乎要为此叹气——

 

有事的是你，身上划满了伤口的也是你。

「Sif，那是我的恶梦，我到现在都还每晚作着他跳下彩虹桥的梦，我想要醒来，可是我明明就醒着。我受不了这个，那太痛苦。」一向豪迈的嗓音此刻有着难言的压抑——

 

从不作梦的神，却夜夜被困在心痛的梦境之中，但即便如此，他也从不愿意喝下治疗的魔药。

因为只有这样他才能见到那抹朝思暮想的身影，模糊不清的面孔，依旧是那个似笑非笑的表情，残忍的是却怎么样也无法触碰，成为幽灵的Loki，来回割着Thor的心。

那些梦境，好像成了绝症，捆绕了Thor，让他在阴影里纠结，伤口伺机而动，随时都会发作，只因过往从不曾说出口的情感——

 

他在梦境中寻求痛苦，在痛苦中寻求安慰。

「Thor……」Sif怜悯的看着他。

 

从小一起长大，她比任何人都清楚Thor对Loki的情感，不管是有关兄弟、还是有关爱情。

 

「如果妳是我的朋友，那就请妳帮我这个忙，只有这个。」那双过去总是泛着清澈湛蓝的眼睛，现在已经染上了阴暗，不再纯粹，可是让人心疼。

 

Sif还是叹气了——她真的不能不替Thor感到哀伤，而那些哀伤之所以刻骨铭心的牢牢缠着他，是因为它真实存在，而让Thor痛苦的根源，Loki，却怎样都不愿放下过去，也不愿淡忘，他让自己成为Thor永不愈合的伤口，以恨来逼Thor认输。

 

她只能这样说：「……我能帮你拖延一个小时，然后你就必须回到庆功宴上。」换来Thor感谢的目光。

 

Thor站在牢房外那个熟悉的阴暗角落，看着躺在床上因为无聊而抛着杯盏的Loki，他觉得有些迷惘。他一面努力想好好爱着，却又一面怀疑他们的明天，他一直都在假装，假装他们还是原来的他们，可是回忆变成挚爱，累积成伤。

突然Loki的眼神往他所在的角落撇了过来。

Loki从床上一跃而起，酒杯坠落地面，发出沉重又惊人的撞击声，Loki却看也不看。他缓缓走到玻璃前，对着Thor勾起一个妖艳的微笑。 Thor有些心惊——难道Loki一直都知道他在这里？那过去的每一晚，他都知道他站在这里陪他吗？

Thor从柱子后走出来，好像他本来就应该站在那里一样的理所当然。他抬眼示意守卫放他进去，守卫已经很熟练这件事，反应很快的执行了大殿下的任务。但是Loki的反应更快，Thor还没踏进牢房，就已经感受到他的幻术充斥了整个房间。

他迫不急待的将Loki揽进怀里，他贪婪的吸着Loki身上的味道，只有这样，他才能确定，眼前的这个人，是活着的。他已经被那些梦魇给烙印，强大的雷神，因为邪神的放手变得摇摇欲坠，好不容易他才想起来：「你怎么知道我站在那里？」

 

Loki轻笑出声，声音里是完全不掩盖的浓浓嘲笑：「brother，除了mother以外，没有人可以悄无声息地接近我。」

 

Thor将他抱得更紧一点，却有些惊喜：「所以你知道……？」

 

他还没问完就被不耐烦的打断：「我当然知道，伟大的雷神殿下，Odin的长子，未来的Asgard国王，从他弟弟入狱后的第一天起，就每晚像个小偷一样躲在暗处，算准时机准备把他的弟弟变成情妇用来偷情。」没有他不知道的事，只有他不想知道或是没必要知道的事，而这件事，刚刚好被他归类在他没必要知道的选项里。

他的话却让Thor皱起眉头，他不喜欢Loki老是这样自我贬低：「你不是情妇，Loki。」

 

Loki却毫不在意的推开Thor过于炙热的身躯，懒洋洋的走到舒适的高脚椅上坐下，用一只手支撑起头，魅惑的看着Thor：「我不是？那你来干嘛？」

 

「我想你。」意犹未尽的想着你，这是你的魔咒吗？

 

「可是很遗憾，我一点都不想你。」撇除我心心念念想着要怎么杀你的时刻，我真的对你没有半分思念。

 

「Loki……」强大的雷神此刻像只受伤的小鹿，因为他弟弟的话而满身伤痕。

 

邪神却没有感觉到他的痛，那双会说话的绿眼睛转了转：「让我猜猜，看你这身装扮，应该是刚回来，衣服都还来不及换吧？」

 

「我很想你。」为什么你总是不愿意听我说？

 

「没猜错的话，Asgard的庆功宴应该还在等你，所以，dear brother，你可以走了，你的囚犯依旧好端端的在这里，没有跑掉。」Loki懒洋洋的打了个哈欠，他没有兴趣看Thor蹩脚的表演，毕竟已经看了一千多年了，总是会腻的。

Thor试着再次将Loki抱入怀里，他真的不明白为什么他们每次都要用吵架收场？

Loki却恨恨的推开他，他站起身用因愤怒而迸发的罕见力道将Thor压在墙上，Thor感觉到腰上又抵着那把匕首，他还想说话，却只开了头就接不下去：「Loki，我……唔……」他的话被Loki的吻强迫吞回肚子里，他又在心底无可奈何的悲叹，Loki总是这样，遇到他不想讲的话题时，他就逃避，用一种强硬的姿态。

——Thor，什么都不要说，因为我一个字也不想听，说得再多，只会更残酷的显示出你的虚伪。

 


	4. Chapter 4

Fandral站在玻璃前与Loki互相凝望。

他看上去如同从前，时间或多或少的改变了他们每一个人，只有Loki丝毫不变，他仍旧高贵、仍旧优雅，他是Asgard王室最好的代表，相较之下，Thor在他身边仿佛只是一名仆人，性格爽朗、豪放不羁的Thor确实更引人注目，可是也更不像一名王子。

然而事实上变得最多的人，却是Loki。

Fandral有点难过，他不知道为什么Loki会沦落到这个下场？谁也不知道，因为没有人明白他在想什么？连Loki自己也不明白，这实在不能不悲哀。

「Fandral，你来干嘛？」邪神挑眉，脸上的讽刺从不遮掩。

 

Fandral诚恳的回答：「我担心你，你和Thor——」

 

但是话没说完，就被无情的打断，不管是出自于真诚的关心、还是怜悯的同情，都不是邪神需要的，「伟大的All father不是禁止任何人探视我吗？地牢也不是你这种身分的人该来的。」诸神在上，就不能有一个人不跟他提那个白痴吗？

「Loki，我们是朋友。」Fandral叹气——他真的很喜欢Thor的这个弟弟，即便其他人对他不是那么友善，可是他还是很希望能成为Loki的朋友。

 

然而他诚心的表达却只换来无礼的嗤笑：「别在谎言之神面前说谎，Fandral。你是Thor的朋友，不是我的朋友。」

「你为什么总是不愿意相信别人说的话？」他真的很替他觉得难受，他不知道从不相信别人的邪神的神生中，是不是只会剩下凄凉？

 

「因为只有我可以骗人，没有人可以骗我。」谎言之神最擅长用真实来欺骗。

 

「Loki，我们是从小一起长大的——」

 

Loki很好心的替他接下去：「我们一起长大、一起玩、一起战斗？」

 

Fandral因为他的话生出一股希望：「对——我们——」

 

却还是被狠狠浇熄：「你刚刚说的话，我那个没有脑子的哥哥重复讲过很多次了，这实在没什么新鲜感，Fandral，你是跟他相处太久被他的无脑传染了吗？」

「⋯⋯⋯我不明白你为什么要这样伤害你身边每一个关心你的人。」Fandral觉得很无奈，Loki总是这样，用他的方式去曲解每一个人，他从不隐藏自己的恶意，好像只有这样能让他觉得好过。

 

「因为你们的关心很无趣。」

 

「Loki……」他真的只能叹气了。

 

「关心我的话，就想办法进来陪陪我——」Loki对他绽放诱惑的笑容，宝石般的绿色眼睛闪闪发亮，却暗藏着致命的危险。

明知Loki一定不安好心，Fandral还是控制不了自己被迷惑，他真的很希望能让Loki感受到一点来自朋友的温暖，或许这样他就可以不要这么偏执。他凭着贵族的身分和Thor的交情成功的让守卫答应放他进去——

但他一踏入牢房他就后悔了，因为Loki居然扑上来吻上他。

Fandral瞪大眼睛，大脑一片空白，甚至忘记要推开他，他还来不及弄清Loki的意图，下一秒他就知道他掉入怎样的一个陷阱——

他看见Thor站在Loki身后心碎的表情。

Loki感受到身后熟悉的气息，弥漫着痛苦，满意的松开Fandral，像个最老练的酒店小姐，华丽的转身后又肆无忌惮的勾上Thor，笑得一脸无害的招呼：「brother，你来了！」

Thor如木头般僵在原地动也不动，他告诉自己，这只是Loki又一次的恶作剧而已，可是他没有办法忽视心口那股又酸又涩几乎让他崩溃的痛。他甚至没有能力推开Loki——

他永远都无法推开眼前这个人，不管他往他身上扎了多少刀，不管他说出多少恶毒的话，不管他是什么样子，不管他有多么十恶不赦，他都爱他。

Fandral有点慌张，Thor的表情让他无措，他试着想要解释：「Thor，我——」可是他的舌头却打结，在Thor那种痛苦的表情下，他不知道到底该说些什么才能抚平他此刻的受伤？为什么所有解释的话听起来都会那么苍白无力？

 

Loki却像是看着某个好笑的表演，用那双玩世不恭的眼睛嘲笑他们拙劣的演出——Thor的心痛和Fandral的失措对他而言都没有意义，这只是一场戏。

但就算只是戏，也要好好演，所以他将自己更贴近Thor，在他耳边恶劣的调笑：「brother，你下次来得排队，如你所见，我有别的人选。」

 

Thor静静的看着他，想从他脸上找出一丝恶作剧的影子，可是Loki仍旧只是笑，毫无感情的笑，笑得阴冷也笑得无心，然后Thor就清楚的知道，Loki真的不爱他。悲凉袭上心头，他无所适从——

 

原来深情不可以伪装，原来怨恨不可以假装，原来永恒和转瞬一样，虚无飘渺。

他只能努力压下想掐死Fandral的怒火，他不敢再看那双绿色眼睛，那里面隐藏的厌恶和憎恨会让无坚不摧的雷神崩塌，他最终选择匆匆逃离：「我还有事，改天再来看你。」

当那抹红色披风消失在眼前之后，Loki只是淡淡的看着Fandral，后者以他说不出口的哀伤看着他，两个人就这样僵持住——

直到Fandral说：「Loki，你利用我？」

「是！所以呢？」谎言之神善于说谎，但是从不推卸责任。

 

「你就一定要这样逼走你身边的人？」Fandral抱着最后一丝希望问着。

 

可是换来的却是他毫无所谓的回覆：「Just a bit fun. Right, my friend?」他脸上甚至没有任何一丝情绪，没有恶作剧得逞的快乐，也没有伤害别人的自责，他平静得仿佛他什么也没有做过，仿佛刚刚吻过他的人，不是他。

「Loki，你只是在伤害自己。」Fandral悲愤的指出事实。

 

但是他的悲愤只换来Loki的挑衅：「So what?」

Fandral再也说不出话，他只能黯然离去。

 


	5. Chapter 5

Fandral是在练武场找到Thor的。

这是Thor从小的习惯，不管是开心还是伤心，他都会到练武场发泄满身的情绪。

「Thor……」Fandral看着刚把一名勇士揍趴下的Thor，那过于抖动的肌肉说明主人的怒火还没完全宣泄。

 

「Fandral，我们来比一场。」Thor却不想听他说话，他只想和他比试，用凶狠的拳头让他忘记他刚刚在地牢看到的画面。

 

「Thor……」

 

「Come on!」Fandral无奈的接过侍从手上的刀，摆出姿势，等着雷神的愤怒。

Thor没有动用他的雷神之锤，因为他只想靠他的拳头狠狠打死这个刚刚亲吻过他弟弟的人——

 

他要让所有觊觎Loki的人都记住，那不是他们该惦记的， Loki是他的，不管他是谁、是王子还是囚犯，不管他变成什么样子、是乖巧的弟弟还是邪恶的邪神，他永远都只能是他一个人的。

带着杀气的拳头不断击出，Fandral被逼得屡屡后退，只能狼狈自保，他甚至不敢反击，他们几个从小一起长大，又有谁会看不出来Thor有多爱Loki？亲手把Loki送进监狱已经成了Thor心病，Loki很聪明也很无情的用这点牢牢的制住了Thor。

剩下的二勇士站在旁边观战，却连大气也不敢出，他们都看得出Thor今天的暴躁，也看得出Fandral不知为何不敢反击，但是再打下去，只怕他真的会小命不保。

「够了！Thor，这只是比试！」Sif冒着被揍飞的风险，终于赶在Thor打死Fandral之前介入。

Volstagg上前扶起已经被打到嘴角流血的Fandral，Thor因为下手过狠还在微微喘气，他看着被他打得浑身是伤的Fandral，终于像个泄了气的皮球一样，缓缓放下还紧握的拳头。

Thor疲倦的道歉：「My friend, I’m sorry.」他当然知道Fandral是被Loki利用，可是他能怎么办？他有多爱Loki就有多受伤，Loki居然是那么的痛恨他

 

「Thor，不是你想的那样，我跟Loki……」Fandral忍着浑身的疼痛，想继续刚刚没有完成的解释。

 

「我知道，这是Loki对我的报复。」Thor低下头，不想让人看见他满脸的伤痛。

Fandral推开搀扶着他的Volstagg和Sif，努力走近Thor：「我只是希望可以成为他的朋友，只是希望他能不要那么极端，这样你们才有路可以走。」他是喜欢Loki，可是只限于朋友的喜欢。他欣赏Loki的魔法、也欣赏Loki独树一格的阴柔，这是他的天性，他总是能找出每个人的优点并加以赞赏，所以他才会得到那么多女孩的青睐。而且他也不忍心，不忍心看着Thor被Loki耍得团团转而痛苦。

「Thank you, my friend.」Thor抬起头，感谢的拍了拍他，力道却克制不住的差点让Fandral内伤加重。

「What? Fandral，你去看Loki？All father不是下过禁令？」Volstagg不敢置信的问，他知道Fandral是他们所有人中对Loki最为和善的人，但是这并不至于让Fandral有勇气违背All father的命令吧？

 

「……就是他让我去的。」Fandral小声地回答。

所有人都被这个回答给震撼，连Thor也不例外。

邪神以为他什么都知道，其实他什么都不知道。

 

他不知道所有的探视和送来的东西，都是他那个名义上的父亲默许的。他也不知道，那个他怨恨的父亲，比他以为的，爱他更多更多。

「你是说？」Thor很激动——如果Fandral说得是真的，那就代表Odin总有一天，会原谅Loki。

 

「All father比我们想的更加爱Loki。」Fandral有些恍惚的说，他的思绪回到All father突然主动召见他的那一天——

 

 

Fandral一直都知道All father已经很老了，可是他从没有看过那样疲态的他，他是九界之王，他一向都意气风发的让人自然而然的忘记他的年龄。

Odin屏退左右，一个人孤寂的坐在王位上，他沉默很久才终于艰难的开口：「Fandral，你想个办法找机会去看看Loki吧！」

 

「可是您下过禁令……」Fandral非常吃惊，更准确的说，他根本是被惊吓。

 

「我知道，就当我请求你，去看看他吧！你一直是除了Thor以外，对他最和善的人。也许他会看在这份友善上，愿意听你说几句话。」这个时候，他只是一个父亲，一个深深爱着儿子的父亲。

他审判Loki时说的话太重，因为他实在太生气Loki的冥顽不灵跟桀骜不驯，但凡他能露出一丝悔意，他就愿意拼上众神之父的名声保他一命，而不是到最后只能用Frigga的名义，他知道，就是那一步，让他们父子再也没有退路。

可是他能怎么办？他首先是九界之王、众神之父，然后他才能是他们的父亲。他是父、也是王，他有他不能抛弃的责任，他有他必须给予交代的人民。不杀Loki，已经是他生平第一次利用王的权威护短。

他其实无法忘记Loki离开金殿前，最后那个不甘的表情——带着心碎、失望、伤痛、不谅解。

可是他也没有忘记，当年他在Jotunheimr里，颤抖着手抱起那个小小婴孩，原先哭个不停的蓝色宝宝在他手心里变成Asgard人模样，毫不怕生的对他展露笑颜，眼泪甚至都还没流干，Odin在那一瞬间就被他俘虏，战士坚硬的心因此而软化。

如果不是真的喜欢他，他根本不需要收养他，他大可以将他随便交给一个贵族养大，而不需要赐与他神格、更不需要给予他王子的封号。如果不是真的爱他，他也不需要将他带在身边千年，冒着被发现的危险，让Frigga教给他所有危险致命的魔法。

 

如果说他曾经希望能够透过Loki与Laufey缔造永久和平，那个念头也早已在对他逐渐加深的爱和如梭的光阴中，消失殆尽。

他的错，是他不该告诉两个年幼的孩子，他们都是与生俱来的帝王，但只有一个人能登基为王。虽然他牵着两个儿子的手时，心里想的是：你们一个是Asgard之王、一个是Jotunheimr之王。

「您希望我跟他说什么？」Fandral小心翼翼的问着。

 

「什么都好，我只是希望，他不要让怨恨毁了自己。」Loki可以恨他，可是他不能让他的怨恨毁掉他所拥有的一切。身为众神之父，他当然知道每天晚上那两个儿子在地牢作出的事情，但他默许了。

如果Thor能用爱来融化Loki，他会乐见其成，然而让他失望遗憾的是Loki太过偏执己见，谁的话他都听不进去，爱在他眼中成为嘲笑成为羞辱。他知道流放的生活让Loki改变很大，也知道Loki早已不是那个承欢膝下乖巧伶俐的儿子。

但是就跟Thor一样，亲眼看着Loki掉下彩虹桥成了他永远的痛——

他真的不想再失去这个儿子一次。

「……是！」他看着眼前似乎比刚刚更加疲惫的众神之父，什么也无法拒绝。

 

Odin闭上眼睛，在挥退Fandral之前，只留下一句：「别让他知道！」

 

「是！」

——Loki，但愿你真的知道，你在做什么？

 


	6. Chapter 6

Loki以为经过今天下午的那出戏，至少可以让他亲爱的老哥安静几天别来烦他，但是他总是低估了Thor的固执和愚蠢。

当他在午夜时分又准时看见Thor出现在他面前时，他表面上毫不意外的从大床上撑起身对Thor挑逗微笑——

 

实际上他却认真考虑，他下次要来真的，随便谁都好，直接压上床，做给他亲爱的哥哥看，这样才能让他滚远一点。

Loki不知道，Thor要多么努力克制自己，他要用多少力量安抚自己，才能看似平静无波再次踏入这间牢房——因为他不舍得让Loki一个人孤单在牢房里等待天亮。 Loki也不知道，他以为没有人会知道，但是Thor很清楚，他这个从不喊苦却又怕痛的弟弟，其实天天失眠。

他不敢去想，Loki掉下彩虹球后到底是经历了什么，才会变得如此没有安全感？他也不敢去想，为什么明明是在一个那么安全环境中的Loki，还是夜夜无法安睡？但是他很心疼，他明明就想好好的保护他，可是他却一直在他眼前受伤。

当他在地球找到Loki时，Loki满身的伤和苍白的脸色几乎洗去他终于找到弟弟的喜悦，他无法向任何人形容当下的心痛，他真的恨自己，为什么没有陪他一起跳下彩虹桥？他想把Loki好好抱进怀里告诉他，他再也不会让任何人伤害他，可是Loki从来不给他机会，他只有满身防备，像盛开的玫瑰，美丽却易伤、妖艳却尖利。

所以他不敢放开Loki，他最终不愿意放他走，他想带他回家，回到温暖没有伤害的家。

他坚持每天去看Loki的理由真的非常简单——

 

除了想念，是因为他发现，至少在历经情欲后的Loki，比较能在他怀中安心的睡到天明。可是他也无法忽视，Loki睡着后，始终紧皱不放的眉头，在睡梦中抿得死紧的嘴唇，都说明他有多么不安稳。

每到这个时候，失眠的人就会换成Thor，他只能轻轻抚平那好看的眉，却抚不平那伤痕累累的心。

Thor不去理会Loki轻挑的表情，什么都没说、什么都没问，只是随意的解下披风，也跟着上床，大手一捞就将Loki圈进怀里。

「Loki……」他将头埋在Loki的肩膀里，呼出的气息又热又烫，刺激着邪神每一根神经，酥酥麻麻。

 

「brother，我说过，要来请排队，不然要是让你看见不堪入目的画面，那就不是我的错了。」Loki维持他一贯慵懒，任由Thor抱着，让Thor难受的是如此亲密的姿势，也没办法让Loki少一点尖锐。

他是邪神，他喜欢用残忍说话，那利刃出窍的模样，是他与生俱来最完美的伪装。

Thor忽略那些会撕碎他的话，充耳不闻将怀中的人抱得更紧几分，他需要靠着Loki长年冰凉的体温，来确认在他面前的这个人是真的、是鲜活的，不是幻影、更不是幽灵。他尽量不去看Loki此刻的表情，他知道，Loki只会带着冰冷的笑虐，看着他一个人挣扎。

他附在他耳边，很小声很小声的说：「我爱你。」

 

「我很荣幸，但很可惜我不爱你。」脸上的嘲笑更加扩大，你真的比我想得更加愚蠢。

 

「我到底该拿你怎么办？」他恳求的问着——

 

Loki，可不可以告诉我，你到底要我怎么办？

 

「你可以滚远一点，那样的话我会对你有一丝感激。」这是来自邪神的神生中，唯一最良心的建议。

「你为什么总是不愿意听我说话？」Asgard大殿下，此刻几乎可以称得上是卑微，他在Loki面前，只剩卑微。因为他太爱他，而他太恨他。

 

「因为你的话对我来说一点都不重要。」真的不重要，他的神生中已经没有重要的东西了，只有不重要，才不会失去。

Thor的大手抚上他的脖子，就像过去每一次，将他的脸拉近自己，他还是正视了Loki的表情，难过的问：「我要怎么样才能让你不要再这样伤害自己？」

 

Loki翻了个白眼，语带不屑：「我才不会做这种事，我的乐趣是伤害你。」

「我宁愿你伤害我，我也不要你这样伤害自己。」我读不懂你的心，可是我看得懂你的表情，而你的面无表情，总是刺痛我。你可以不爱我，可是你不能不爱自己。

 

「你有完没完？不想做就出去，还有其他人在等我。」Loki又翻了个白眼，这人哪来这么多废话？要做就做、不做就滚，很难吗？

「你是我的，你没有其他人，你不可以有其他人。」Thor低吼，他一定要宰了那几个守卫，他们居然敢放除了他以外的人进牢房。

 

「Brother，我很遗憾我不知道你已经自恋到这种程度了，但是我还是必须让你知道，就算我跟你做了一千次，我也不会是你的。」他早已做出选择，选择了孤单，选择了寂寞，选择没有结局的地久天长。

「我爱你。」比刚刚大声一点的告白，一样深情的表情，只有不断诉说，他才能说服自己，Loki只是在跟他开玩笑、只是在恶作剧，Loki没有变，他是爱他的……

 

「唔——」剩下的狠心没有机会说出口，因为那条银舌头被Thor的吻狠狠堵住。

Loki闭上眼，享受Thor开始游走在他身上的手，雷神粗糙的掌心滑过邪神细嫩的肌肤，又酥又柔，让人全身发软，过于火热的唇不断落下，好像会将人烫伤——他不会反抗，也没有必要反抗，他太了解Thor，Thor从来都不舍得伤害他。他偶尔会对他生气，可是他从来都没有办法对他生气太久。

嘴角勾起漂亮的弧度，Loki并没有想过，当他一边扼杀Thor只给他一个人的温暖时，他是不是同时扼杀了残存的自己？

Thor在情欲中不断重覆，他不知道Loki听见没有，但是他等得太久了，在Loki掉下彩虹桥前他就该说了：「Loki，我爱你，真的爱你……」

——Thor，你温柔善良的会发光，遗憾的是我内心要强，我们都天真到令我发笑。

 


	7. Chapter 7

日子飞快流逝，Loki却被停滞，漫长无止尽的监禁，埋葬掉他所有情感和知觉，他无血无泪、刀枪不入。他不知道，Thor也跟着他被停住，悖德的爱恋是枷锁，捆住的却只有Thor。又或者他知道，但他选择假装不知道。冷酷的邪神从来学不会满意，他觉得他毕生最大的志愿就是摧毁他伟大的哥哥。

Loki在书上看到一段有趣的文字，他觉得这个很适合拿来对付他亲爱的哥哥。如果运气够好，他就能成功让他再也别来烦他。于是他摸着肚子，喃喃念了几个咒语，这间透明牢房是他的天下，他可以尽情施展自己的魔力，谁也看不出来。

 

Thor来到牢房时，只看见Loki脸上毫无血色的倒在角落里，地上到处都是鲜红的血花，晕染成一幅泪眼迷蒙的画，印衬着雪白的地板，格外引人注目，触目惊心。

他觉得他的心脏因此停顿了几秒钟，他冲上去将Loki扶起来，他想看清那张惨白如雪的脸，Loki额上还冒着冷汗，薄唇像褪了色的玫瑰，翠绿又清澈的眼睛闪耀着异样的光芒，皓齿明眸，异常妖冶，艳丽的让Thor几乎忘记呼吸。

——他有多美，Thor就有多痛。

他想去叫守卫，却被Loki紧紧拉住：「Loki……」

 

Loki倒不完全是装的，他真的没料到这个魔法会消耗他这么多能量，他咬着牙很勉强才挤出一句话：「抱我去床上。」

 

Thor小心的将Loki放到床上，着急的问：「Loki……你哪里不舒服？我去找医官。」

 

Loki看着他的慌张，还没恢复的脸色勾起一个诡谲的笑，他亲密的搂上Thor，小声的在他耳边耳语：「brother，我怀孕了！」

「真的？」Thor脸上的喜悦散发出耀眼的璀璨。

 

可是他还来不及好好感受，就被Loki用力推入深渊：「但是我杀了他。」

 

Thor的大脑瞬间空白，Loki难得的亲近，笑着的脸说着最残酷的话，他反应不过来，呆若木鸡：「你说什么？」

 

Loki却笑得更灿烂，还带着几分疯狂：「我说，Thor Odinson，我不要生下你的孩子，所以我杀了他。」

「Loki，你知不知道你在说什么？」Thor几乎不敢置信，他用一种Loki没见过的目光死死盯着他，仿佛从不认识眼前的他，谎言之神毫不怀疑从来就宠他纵容他的哥哥下一秒就会掐死他。

 

可是谎言之神的神性中，总是充满着挑衅和作死：「我非常清楚，这是我做过最正确的决定，看看地板上吧！那些血就是你的孩子。」

 

「你为什么要这么做？」Thor努力抓住自己最后一丝理智——

 

不会的，Loki不会这样做的，那也是他的孩子——

但是Loki却不打算给他希望，因为他自己没有，所以Thor也不可以拥有，「我为什么要生下你的孩子？我那么恨你。」 他要摧毁他，用最痛快的方式，他不在乎Thor说他是在自伤，他什么都不畏惧、也不会痛，谎言之神漫长的神生中，谁也不相信。

Thor终于控制不住，愤怒地大吼起来，「那也是你的孩子，你怎么可以这么残忍？」这是Loki回到Asgard后，他第一次对他发脾气，就连上次Loki利用Fandral刺激他，他也不敢对Loki吼上半句——

 

因为他爱他，那是赌上千年神格的爱，他不在乎别人怎么看、怎么说，他只要他一直在他身边、只要他活着，他却用这种狠毒的方式报复他，报复他为了保护他所做的一切。

「因为只要是你的，我都恨。」

有生之年，狭路上冤孽会相逢，终究是不能幸免。他们的结局早已注定，所以只能选择伤害，所以只能学会埋葬，没有给自己留下任何奢望的可能。

「你真的这么恨我……？」Thor推开他，躲到床尾，痛苦的把脸埋入掌心中，一滴一滴，神的眼泪盈满掌心，却化解不了任何伤。

 

「别天真了，Thor，我们之间早就没有情谊，只有仇恨。」Loki靠在床头，冷冷笑着。

Thor忍耐不了这个，他倏然站起身，表情狰狞，带着浑身怒气逼近Loki，「我爱你，我这么爱你，为什么你要这样糟蹋我的爱？」我只是想要好好的爱着你、保护你，可是你为什么要逼得我们没有退路？

Loki却更大声的吼回去，那些他从没说出口的愤懑：「因为你的爱很可笑，你说爱我却联合那些地球人对抗我？你说爱我却把我关在这个鬼地方？你说爱我却让我变成你的情妇？Thor Odinson，你是我见过最虚伪的人，比我这个谎言之神还要虚假。」

 

你的爱是什么？我从来不明白。

他亲手掐熄最后一丝光芒，他受够了Thor所谓的爱，那不是邪神需要的东西。

Thor浑身发抖，Loki成功击垮他最后一丝理智，愤恚的拳头击出，他想要狠狠打掉Loki脸上的笑，他觉得自己无法呼吸快要窒息，他做错了什么？他只是爱他，他怎么可以用他们的孩子来惩罚他？纵然他再恨他，他怎么可以这么残酷？怎么可以——

恨意却在贴上Loki脸颊前的最后一刻转了个方向，强硬的力道让整个牢房都震动了——

Loki视而不见，他太满意这个结果了。

这样的Loki，Thor想恨，可是他连恨他的力气都没有。他从小就是这样，不管Loki做了多过分的事，他都会原谅他，因为他很早以前就知道，自己不可救药的爱着这个恨他入骨的弟弟。 Loki是他从有记忆开始，就誓言要好好守护的那个人，尽管他从不曾说出这个承诺，但直到他神生结束，他都会护着他爱着他。

可是Loki却从不愿意去倾听、从不愿意去感受——他只愿意选择他的恨。

兄弟两个只能这样带着满身的恨意和难言的苦涩看着对方——

 

他们明明从小就说过，他们会一直爱着对方，他们会永远在彼此身边并肩作战，可是为什么他们走着走着就散了——

他们为什么要这样？为什么会变成这样？ Loki是他用尽力气呵护的梦境，他紧握不放，Loki却选择打碎这一切，无情的告诉他，那只是个短暂华丽的梦，Loki用以回报的，是漫长惨酷的现实。

Thor无力瘫坐在地板上，脸上挂着泪痕，他不再是雄壮的雷神，他只是个身陷情伤的普通人，如同Loki口中的凡人一样卑弱，支离破碎，只能放任前所未有的哀伤袭击他——他深爱千年的人，那个人却没有表情也没有心，他爱着的到底是什么？是他的幻想还是他的追求？他努力想要找回的到底又是什么？是他记忆中乖巧可爱的弟弟还是如今这冷若冰霜的邪神？

他只能以软弱的口吻沉痛的控诉：「你怎么可以这么残忍？你不可以这样，我那么爱你，你不可以这样恨我……」

那样的Thor，就连Loki都有一瞬间的不忍心，但也只有一瞬间而已。残败的爱又岂是一个恨字能打平的？时光把伤和痛步步分割，他只剩失去灵魂的空壳，他的残肢已成碎片坠入彩虹桥下的永夜，再也无法打捞，Thor的泪是不会让爱回流的。

他撑起自己，缓缓走近悲痛欲绝的哥哥，没有温度的唇贴上他，没有感情的吻再次撕裂Thor：「No, brother, I can.」

Thor万念俱灰的闭上眼，他不敢再看那双他爱了那么久的眼睛，他想他终于明白什么叫做痛彻心扉——

——我们都不会原谅，挣扎着在回忆里逞强，到头来，互相埋怨对方将自己捆绑。爱，只会成伤。

 


	8. Chapter 8

Thor离开了，他走之前没有再看Loki一眼。

Loki再一次目送他离去的背影，不再是以往的威风凛凛，这次只有满身沧桑，红色的披风在邪神眼里成了血腥般的存在。他把自己重重摔进柔软的大床，满意的笑着，可是他没有发现，自己的笑有多空洞。他终于觉悟，自己成为一个没有感情的怪物，连伤害Thor之后，都没有应有的快乐——

 

他应该要开心的，可是空落落的心却提醒他的残缺。

他环顾自己舒适的牢房，最高规格的待遇，总是会引来其他囚犯愤恨不平的目光。母亲说过，她已经尽她所能让他过的舒适，他相信，也有一点感激，因为那些确实是他需要的。

被奇塔瑞人救了之后，他就再也没能睡过一个安稳的觉。虽然他们救了他，但是他完全理解其中的不安好心，他必须保持时刻敏锐的警觉，以防自己不会在睡着之后，发现心口多了一把刀或是其他更可怕的事。他身负重伤，却没有办法得到应有的休养——

支撑他的是那股不愿服输的意志和莫名的渴望。

他从来不去想流放的生活有多辛苦，反正也不能更糟了。在一片黑暗中，他必须努力保护自己活下去，既然死不了，他就要活。他小心翼翼的和从未接触过的种族打交道，他们不相信他、他也不相信他们，大家互相利用而已。他们威胁他，时时刻刻，他只能接受威胁，只有这样他才能活到现在。

他把自己的身体护得很好，但他的心，千疮百孔。

他的痛苦必须有个出口，所以Thor必须是那个出口。他把所有的愤恨、不甘、执念都发泄在他身上，他不去理解Thor说的每一句话背后的真诚和意义，他也否认他每夜只有在Thor怀里可以安心入睡。只有靠着不断拒绝否定，他才能是原本的那个邪神，邪恶又黑暗。

他在只有自己的世界里，演绎与爱无关的独角戏，把梦想和希望在远古的记忆里埋葬，把悲伤和痛苦化做执着寄给每一个明天，用怨恨和冷漠来掩饰所有不安无措，以及深深的绝望——

Thor，是你害我的，是你害我的。

 

但Loki没有想到，一向愚蠢的Thor居然学聪明了一次，他带着医官和Frigga回来给他做检查。

其实不是Thor学聪明，是他在失神的离开地牢后，刚好被Frigga撞见，他的表情吓坏了Frigga。好不容易将他安抚下来，Thor却无意识的说着他们的孩子没有了，被Loki杀死了。

Frigga听得冷汗直流，但是放眼整个仙宫，如果说她是最了解Loki的人，没人敢与其争之。她知道Loki不可能真的做出这种事，如果不是误会，就是Loki又在恶作剧。

于是她命人找来医官，带着Thor和医官强硬的杀进地牢——那是神后第一次挑战神王的威严。

当医官当着Frigga和Thor的面戳破他的谎言时，Thor脸上空荡的表情让Loki很想笑——

 

你真的比我想的还要傻，这样的我，还要让你为我们伤心吗？

Frigga挥退战战兢兢的医官，对于这两兄弟的感情，她没有过多惊讶跟指责。身为母亲，她早就看出他们之间早已不是普通兄弟情谊，因为Thor从不掩饰，他任由自己的目光追随在弟弟身上，带着深情和炙热。她不在乎这个，Asgard人对于同性一向放得很开，他们不会是第一对，也不会是最后一对。他们是她心爱的儿子，看他们相爱总比现在看着他们相恨来得令她好过。

但她非常愤怒，Loki居然用这么恶劣又恐怖的方式折磨他哥哥，美丽优雅的她，气得赏了Loki一个耳光——

 

那个耳光却结实的落在Thor脸上，Loki被牢牢的护在Thor身后，那双本该温暖此刻却冰凉的大手甚至还牵着他。

保护后面的人已经成为Thor的本能反应，在Frigga抬起手时，Thor的身体比脑袋更快做出选择——

 

把Loki拉到身后，替他挨下那一掌。他不在乎挨打，他其实很庆幸，因为他知道，如果挨打的是Loki，那会在他早已不完整的心上又多划几刀。

虽然Loki该打，但他舍不得。

Loki被高大的身躯遮住，看不见她的表情、也看不见他的表情，但他知道，那一定都充满失望。

Frigga看着挡在面前的Thor，痛心疾首的问：「Loki，你为什么要这样做？」

Loki想回答，想用他一贯的轻浮和伪善敷衍过去，却被Thor紧握的手牵制住——他提醒了他，他可以对任何人恶毒，只有母亲不可以。

无论是为了她一路温暖的将他养大成人、还是为了她比谁都了解他、又或是为了她从来就一视同仁，甚至更疼爱他这个养子。也可能是为了她无私的分享了魔法的天赋给他，可是她的初衷并不是让他用魔法来伤害他的兄弟。更或许是为了他掉下彩虹桥后，她是唯一相信他没有死，一直不愿放弃希望努力寻找他的人。

不管是基于哪一个原因，他都不能伤害她。

「Mother, I’m sorry.」在母亲面前服软是邪神唯一不会觉得丢脸的事，如果说他的世界还有他信任的人，那只剩她一个——他已经连自己都不相信。

 

Frigga真的很生气，可是她更心疼，她不知道到底该怎么做才能帮助这个小儿子？到底要怎么样才能让他不要那么偏执？ 「你应该跟Thor道歉，不是我。」

「Mother，这是我跟Loki的事，请让我们自己处理好吗？」Thor的空洞还没退去，但是他还是艰难的开口，他不需要Loki道歉，尽管他已经痛得没有知觉——医官的话让他又喜又悲，喜的是Loki没有怀孕，他没有那么残忍，他没有杀死他们的孩子。悲的是Loki居然恨他恨到要用这种方式逼开他，他用鲜血来跟他开玩笑，漠不关心的看着他痛苦，没有一点点难过歉疚甚至是同情。

 

他不知道这样残破的Loki，到底还剩下什么？

Frigga的目光来回看着亲生的大儿子和心爱的小儿子，这两个儿子就这样割着她这个做母亲的心，她心疼Thor此刻的心神俱裂，也心疼Loki长久以来的执念不甘，到底是哪一步错了？为什么会变成这样？ 「Loki，我们爱你，我永远是你的母亲，不管你承不承认。」

「我永远都承认妳是我母亲，mother，我很抱歉。」如果他的银舌头曾经给他带来一丝后悔，那只有那一件事——他对她说：You are not.

 

「My son, come here.」Loki顺从的走到他想念已久的母亲面前，让Frigga将他紧紧抱入怀中，让Frigga在他脸颊印上许久未有的亲吻，他看见她美丽的蓝色眼睛里有晶莹的泪水，他终于得到他渴求已久的温暖，再也无法抑制自己紧紧回抱她，也是回报她。

「I love you, my son. Please don't doubt…」Frigga啜泣着，她的哭泣终于稍稍唤回了邪神所剩不多的一丝良善。

 

「I never doubted you. I'm sorry, mother. But I really love you so much…」他将母亲拥得更紧一点，他太怀念她的拥抱，如此真实，带有情感，没有参杂一丝一毫不应该有的卑劣和算计，只是最纯粹的母爱。他回吻母亲的脸，让她感受他的歉意和爱，尽管好像很微弱，但他真的爱她。

Thor走过来将他此生最爱的两个人一起拥入怀中，陪他们感受此刻的悲喜交加，难得的温情好像能让人忘记所有的不堪，可是他们都伤痕累累。

 


	9. Chapter 9

Frigga离开后，Thor隔着距离，安静凝望着Loki，后者则挑眉冷笑，好像刚刚在母亲面前的乖巧只是他另一个谎言。

Thor看着那个明明就满目疮痍却还是倔强不愿意服输的弟弟，悲哀的是，他说不出半句责怪的怨言，他无能为力的看着Loki心甘情愿的沉沦——

 

Loki，我曾许你一生的呵护，但是不是已被时间流放？

「brother，别这样看我，我本来就不是好人。」那个哀戚伴随着辛酸的神情，让Loki有几分不安，可是他还是不愿意示弱。

 

「Loki，过来，让我抱抱你」Thor平静的说。

他觉得很累，褪去愤怒后的疲惫让他支撑不住，千年的兄弟走到这种地步让他很伤，可以伤了之后他又总能给自己找到新的理由去爱——

 

他很想从这种循环中解脱。

毫不意外的是Loki一如既往的讽刺：「我为什么要听你的？」

 

「你让我再抱抱你，我就再也不来打扰你。」如果Loki仔细听，他就可以听出他话中的希冀和心酸。

 

「真的？」没有感情的眼底有一闪而过的慌乱。

Thor仿佛捕捉到Loki眼底的慌张，他不是很确定，但他真的不想再被Loki影响，所以他还是故作镇定地继续说下去：「真的。Loki，我爱你，但是我没有你想得那么强大，我也会受伤、也会无力、也会哭泣。虽然我不会因此停止爱你，因为我爱的就是你，无论你是什么样子。可是如果这份爱，让你觉得痛苦或是困扰，那我愿意走。」爱你是我的宿命，我不想要恨你，用恨来结束我千年的爱恋太可悲。如果你真的不爱我，那我会离开——

再厚的剧本也逃不过最后的END，再深的爱也禁不起一再的打击，深情是否只能由眼泪终结？谁也不能左右谁，或许无言的吻是最好的安慰，或许独自回忆是最好的陪伴，他们千年回忆里的疤痕那么深那么长——

 

终究会化为挚爱，然后累积成伤。

「是啊！我们最好不要再见面了，至少这样，将来我们还能笑着想起彼此。」Loki压下心头的慌乱和酸涩，还是那个没心没肺的笑容，只是多了一点点苦涩。

Thor走向他，将他带进怀里，附在他耳边轻轻地问着：「Loki，告诉我，在过去的一千年里，你有没有爱过我？哪怕只有一秒钟，有没有？」

 

「…………」

感受到怀中人的僵硬和抗拒，Thor苦笑，抱着他往床上倒去，将他整个人牢牢缠在怀中，抵着他的额头诉说：「我第一次有印象的你，你那么软、那么小，你跟我长得一点也不像，可是你不知道，我有多么庆幸你是你。你的黑发、你的绿色眼睛，都那么美、那么特别。你的魔法，是我永远也学不会的东西。你是我神生里最好的存在，从我认识你的第一天起，我就跟自己发誓，我永远都会保护你。」

Loki有点不敢看那双蓝色眼睛，里面的深情好像会将他烫伤，他觉得自己有些什么在慢慢溶解，他不知道那是什么？只知道自己还是要奋力抵抗：「但你从来都不了解我，Thor。」

 

「我现在懂了，你不需要我的保护，你想要跟我一样强悍。可是Loki，谁又能跟谁一样？如果我们一样，又怎么会吸引我如此爱你？我也跟你一样，会哭会伤心会脆弱，你也不明白我。」如果可以，他真的恨不得双手捧着自己的心奉献给他，他只能掏心掏肺的对他倾诉，希望他能懂。

「…………」

 

「Loki，我们为什么会变成这样？我们为什么要这样？」Thor吻上他，呢喃问着。

 

「也许，我们注定就只能这样，我死或是你亡。」就连Loki也不能不为此感到难过，可是他们谁也抵不过时间的残酷无情，曾经的情谊成了璀璨烟火，转瞬即逝。他是邪神，他一遍遍提醒自己要刻骨铭心牢牢记住的，是痛，不是爱。

Thor堵上他的唇，用力堵上他说出口的话，他不要从他嘴里听见那个字：「嘘！别说那个字，永远都别说——Loki，你永远都不懂，看着你掉下彩虹桥我有多痛。你也不知道，我有多后悔没有陪你一起跳下彩虹桥。如果我们真的要这样终结，那么答应我，你要好好活着，我会替你离去。」

 

他好像又看见绿色眼睛里一闪而过的迷惘和惊惧。

是不是所谓的自由，是必须要放弃另一种自由才可以得到？是不是我必须放弃不爱你的自己，才能从痛苦中解脱？ 「………我曾经比任何人都爱你。」

 

也许我就当作，是我送给你的临别礼物？

 

「brother，你知道我有多后悔吗？我有多后悔那天在金殿前我没有吻你吗？」对不起，那个时候的我不够勇敢，我害怕你不是真的爱我，我害怕那只是你的玩笑，可是等我懂了却太迟了，你已经选择不爱我了。

「brother………」泪珠滑过脸颊，晶莹闪亮，像最好的珍珠，却烫疼Thor的心——

 

Loki其实有点惊讶，他以为自己早已没有真实的眼泪，他的眼泪只是用来欺骗和伪装，但是为什么，在Thor说要离开他的时候，他会有一丝窒息？

 

「我爱你……真的爱你………可是你为什么不给我机会？你真的不能让我好好爱你吗？」雷神吻去了邪神脸上的泪，咸咸的滋味，又苦又涩，带着难言的甜——

呼吸逐渐加重，话语变成喘息，飘荡在诺大牢房里的是情愁。

守卫轮班经过二殿下的牢房，二殿下正静静坐在桌前沉思。谁也看不出来他在想什么，他依旧那么沉稳高贵、泰然自若，他身上永远有一种处变不惊的优雅——

谁也没听见，来自牢房里二殿下细碎的呻吟和哭喊：Thor, don’t…

 

谁也没听见，来自英勇威武的大殿下，不断的重复：Loki, I love you…

谁都曾经失望或受伤，完美无缺从来都只是神话。

 


	10. Chapter 10

从那晚之后，Thor果然遵守他的诺言，再也没有来找过Loki。

Loki坐在地板上，认真翻阅Frigga新送来的书。如果Thor在这里，一定会再一次赞叹，他弟弟拥有九界中谁也无法超越的侧脸。修长好看的手指，滑过书面，他跟着手指指过的文字，在心里默念咒语。他非常专注，好像没有任何事可以打扰到他——

但是只有他自己知道，他根本什么也看不进去。

牢狱生活枯燥乏味，激发他不断想起过去，无所事事时好像只能品尝回忆——

 

又酸又辣，又苦又涩，可是为什么还有早该遗忘的甜？他想起他和Thor千年的兄弟，想起Odin和Frigga截然不同的态度和教养，想起他在Asgard长年难解的格格不入。

从Loki很小的时候就发现，他心里住着一个恶魔，那恶魔讨厌却突兀的有张惊恐的脸。它总会在应该快乐的时候出现，冷眼旁观一切，提醒他所有的欠缺和矛盾。他越是在众人面前笑得开心，内心就会越发感觉孤寂，所以他习惯在最热闹的时候，独自一个人往后退。在每场盛大的庆典、每场欢乐的宫宴，选择一个人躲在自己的寝殿。

他很久以前就怀疑过他的真实身分，可是撇除Odin偶尔的偏心，和他与众不同的外表之外，他实在没有理由可以怀疑。所以他只能任由心中的恶魔不断占据啃食他，他的善与恶，一半像海水、一半像火焰，他总是在和自己角力兜圈，寻求的，无非是为了那一点点安全。他拼命争取整个世界、争取唯一为王的机会，可最终为的却是推翻他自己原有的一切——推翻他是个寒冰巨人的事实，推翻那不该存在的Jotunheimr。

他不知道为什么他跟Thor会走到今天？可是明明他曾经就比任何人都更爱Thor……是因为Thor拒绝他而且不相信他吗？他难以克制的感觉整个九界都在嘲笑他——身为谎言之神，你的爱充满谎言和伪善，你的告白和索吻好像都伴着玩笑和诡计，你用笑闹掩饰失望、用虚假掩饰情感，你的爱不够真诚，偏偏你爱上的是九界之中最光明的存在，所以，你有什么资格说爱？

他也不知道为什么他会被困在这个透明监狱里无法逃脱？他的王位名正言顺，那把象征王权的永恒之枪是母亲亲自赋予他的荣耀，可是没有人愿意真心实意的承认他臣服他。他曾经是个国王，却被背叛，而被背叛的他竟连哭泣辩解的权利也没有，只能被指责，直到神生结束的天荒地老，他身上的烙印都挥之不去——

 

叛国者、勾结外敌、弑父弑兄或是随便任何他们喜欢给他附加的罪名。

如果不是四勇士的背叛，他又何必派毁灭者去地球？他已经跟Thor道别了，如果一切就停留在那时候，至少他跟Thor就不用在彩虹桥上进行那场很弱的打架，至少他跟Thor就不用在背叛中无路可走——

他曾经有多以他是奥丁之子为荣，那现实对他而言就有多残酷不堪。

Loki不了解自己，他靠着追寻和否定来证明自己，但是到底证明了什么他也不知道。

 

他只是——

 

他只是也想当一次王者、做一次英雄、享受一次掌声、获得一次歌颂。

他焦虑不安的胡思乱想好一段时间，他不断告诉自己，这就是他想要的，让那个白痴滚远一点，再也别出现在他面前——但是直到他啪的一声用力阖上书，他都还是说服不了自己，Thor来，他觉得烦！ Thor不来，他竟然觉得更烦！

他低声咒骂了几句，对面牢房新进来的怪物看了他一眼，他冷冷一笑，那家伙长得还真是讨厌，看了就让人想拿刀捅他。

 

 

日复一复，他好像成为Asgard被忘记的存在。Thor没来，Frigga也没来。

直到Fandral再次鼓起勇气溜到牢房来看他——上次放他进Loki牢房的那个守卫后来被Thor打个半死还被撤职，这次要不是靠着Odin传的密令，只怕整个地牢没人敢再放他进去。不过这次结果好多了，看在他偷渡甜点进来的份上，Loki倒没对他恶言相向，也没像上次一样扑上来吻他——

天知道那给他留下了多大的心理阴影，害他整整做了三天恶梦。他可是被漂亮姑娘围绕的翩翩公子，才不像这对兄弟一样搞基情。

Loki这才从一来就毫不客气霸占他高档舒适的扶手椅的Fandral口中得知，Thor从中庭带回了一个凡人。

「凡人？Jane Foster？」好看的眉高高挑起，有股莫名的火气横生。

 

「你知道她？」Fandral很惊讶。

 

「我当然知道，伟大的雷神Thor在中庭的小女朋友。」Loki嗤之以鼻，烦躁感却在心头挥之不去。

 

Fandral有些不厚道的幸灾乐祸，因为他觉得他从Loki的话里听出一股酸味——不过为了不得罪Thor的这个爱记仇宝贝弟弟，他还是帮他解释一下：「她不是Thor的女友，Thor把当她客人而已。她的体内有乙太，Thor正在想办法要取出来。」

「乙太？那不是消失很久的东西吗？」这次换成Loki很惊讶了，那是古老传说中的力量，想不到他们有生之年居然能得知它的踪迹。

 

「就是这样才麻烦。」Fandral皱着眉难掩担心。

 

「真有趣！」

 

Fandral却瞪了他一眼——诸神在上，这个邪神一看就知道又在想什么恶作剧的点子，都已经待在牢笼里了，他就不能乖一点吗？ 「这不有趣，Loki，你安分一点，Thor过阵子就会来看你。」

Loki冷哼：「我才不需要他来看我。Fandral，你这人也很有趣，被我利用还要来看我？」他不来最好，再来我一定会捅死他。

邪神双手抱胸，目不转睛的盯着眼前怡然自得、明明就没人招呼却很主动吃起探监甜点的贵族公子，他开始怀疑Fandral是不是跟Thor和Volstagg相处久了，所以也变得痴呆？上次走之前他气得要命，这才过了多久，他就又不怕死的跑来找他？这些人大概都有毛病，想到Asgard未来要交到这些人手里，他就觉得心好痛。

「Loki，不管你相信什么，我只是希望成为你的朋友。而且我一直记得，在Jotunheimr时，你救过我一命。」Fandral蛮不在乎的大口挖着带给Loki的甜点，吃得津津有味，邪神二殿下和花心贵公子有个共通点，就是都有喜欢吃甜品的反差萌。

 

Fandral的话竟给了他一丝异样的感觉，Loki有点鄙视自己，他一定是被关太久而精神错乱，要不然就是被Thor传染那该死的多愁善感——

 

不然为什么他会有一丝感动？这一定是错觉！

大概是太久没人聊天，恶作剧之神居然不自觉开始跟Fandral逗起嘴：「跟囚犯抢甜点是可耻的行为，还有，我是谎言之神——」

 

这次换成Fandral打断他：「——所以别对你说谎？Loki，就因为你是谎言之神，所以我更理直气壮，你知道我说的是实话。」

瞪着眼前霸占他位置、吃他点心的混蛋，邪神在捅死他之前，决定还是先留着他做点有用的事，「帮我弄点东西来！」要不是Frigga最近没来，他又不想跟那些守卫开口，不然他才不会需要Fandral帮忙。虽然他的伙食是全地牢最好的，都是他平日里喜欢吃的，但也只管基本吃饱的量，如果Frigga不额外给他送，他就没有多余的点心可以吃。

 

「你需要什么？」Fandral很不自觉地又拿起另一个蛋糕，完全略过邪神的杀气。

 

「我想念我寝殿里的蜜酒。」也不知道还剩多少，是不是全被Thor那个没味觉的笨蛋喝光了？

「我迟早会因为你而被Thor掐死。」他只是来探监，可以不要参与这对兄弟的破事吗？

 

「你可以选择不做！」

 

「还要什么？」他终于看见邪神手上的小刀了，识相的问了一句。

 

「如果能有一把能捅死神的刀我会更感激你。」

 

「………当我没问，我走了，过两天帮你送甜点跟蜜酒来。」吃饱喝足，Fandral挥挥手，拍拍屁股走人。

——Thor在地牢的另一边，心碎的看着Loki脸上，入狱后头一次发自内心的笑。

 


	11. Chapter 11

Thor很认真的跟Frigga请教过，确保了Loki不会察觉他的范围，还花了很长的时间练习了隐蔽的魔法。

Loki不知道，他以为Thor不来看他了，事实上，Thor还是每晚都在地牢陪他。只是他换了个角落，还用了不熟悉的魔法，虽然他依旧掌握得很不好，但是加上安全距离，足够让Loki不会察觉到他的存在。

他真的努力过，不看不听不闻不问，他每次都以为自己做得到放下。可是只要一到夜晚，他的双脚就会不由自主的走进地牢，他的眼睛就会不由自主的看着Loki。他是他的毒药，也是解药。他掌管了他所有爱恋，没有他，他就只能在痛苦里来回挣扎。

他依旧心疼的看着Loki夜夜辗转难眠，也心疼的看着他总是把自己累到力气耗尽才能不安稳的睡上几个小时。他想过不要去理会他那天说过的话——

 

他有点心虚却又觉得很合理，那天不是Loki自己走过来拥抱他的，最后还是他走向Loki的，所以他没有说话不算话。

可是他终究忍耐住了，他不想逼迫Loki接受他，他想要Loki心甘情愿的爱他。

他觉得自己很可笑，Loki拿生命与他玩笑，他怎能不恨？他应该要恨的，却在得知真相后任由他用没有感情的吻轻易消去他的愤恨，任由他对母亲的真诚歉意再一次软化他，任由他用会让他心疼的所有残破原谅他。他原谅Loki从来都不需要理由，他甚至不需要Loki的道歉，只要一个笑容，他就会继续期望他还能爱他——

然而现实却打击他，他苦涩看着Loki对着Fandral离去的方向真心的笑了。

 

Loki，你真的不爱我吗？那我呢？我是真的爱你，我试着闭上眼以为能忘记你，但是为什么，你的身影会飘荡在皇宫的每一个角落？我告诉自己我恨你，但是我骗不过自己。你说得对，你才是谎言之神，自欺欺人是你的强项，不是我的。明明坐牢的是你，可是被爱情残酷又温柔囚禁的，却是我。

Loki坐回他的扶手椅，吃起了Fandral留下的甜点——他真的不知道为什么他那个口口声声说爱他的老哥可以不理解他成这样？每次来看他从来也不会给他带点东西，反倒是Fandral居然知道他喜欢吃甜食。如果换成那个笨蛋来坐牢，起码他会知道给他带鸡腿。

——他们就像开往反方向的列车，好像永远都不会有交集，只能在自己的车上为彼此悼念。

 

Thor离开地牢后，无神的漫步在皇宫里的花园里。

刚刚看见的那一幕让他开始思考，他一直坚信Loki是爱他的，可是这会不会是他自己的以为而已？可是那一晚，Loki说过的，他曾经比任何人都爱他——

所以现在，你真的不再爱我了吗？还是你对我，真的只有兄弟之情而已？可是Loki，我都看到了啊！你在我怀中安稳的睡脸、你一闪而过的慌乱，还有你耗尽体力时难得的柔顺，我都清楚的看见了，我不能相信，我也不要相信，那些都只是你的伪装而已——

Thor想得很专心也很伤心，所以没有发现他母亲早在半路时就悄无声息的跟在他身后。

直到Frigga微微一笑拍了拍那抹失魂落魄的身影，Thor才回过神来。

「Mother.」被惊醒的大殿下此刻像个受了伤的小男孩一样，手足无措。

 

「你又去地牢看Loki了吗？」Frigga勾起他的手，拉着他继续往前走。

 

「是！」

 

「他还好吗？」

「他跟Fandral聊得很开心。」苦酸的味道，Frigga闻得清清楚楚。她很想笑，她生命中最重要的三个男人，却都像孩子一样，有各自的坚持和幼稚。

 

「那很好，我很高兴听到Loki终于能有朋友。」她真该让Odin给Fandral升职，没想到他能把Odin的要求做到这么好——她身边的三个男人的另一个共同点，就是都以为能瞒着她，实际上她却躲在暗处发笑，看他们斗智斗勇，这实在是一件很有趣的事。

 

「只是朋友吗？」爱情使人盲目，只有身陷其中的人才看不清细微的差异。

Frigga停下脚步，有些不解的抱怨：「Oh, my son! 有时候我真的想不通我跟你父王到底是怎么做到的？为什么能教出你们两个如此截然不同的儿子。」

 

两个儿子，

 

一个粗枝大叶，一个细腻敏锐；

一个像太阳，一个像月亮；

一个粗犷豪迈，一个仪表堂堂；

一个善良却傻气，一个邪恶却聪明。

 

唯一的共同点，就是都还是她记忆中带着稚气与依赖的孩子。

 

「我不明白妳的意思。」Thor无精打采地说。

 

她直视那双和她一模一样的眼睛，认真的说着：「Thor，你有多爱Loki，他就有多爱你。」

 

「不，他恨我。」那抹伤感，让Frigga很心疼，她的小儿子永远都知道怎么欺负他哥哥。

 

「有爱才有恨，如果不爱，就只剩冷漠，何况Loki是个如此纤细敏感的孩子。」纤细敏感更容易偏执成狂，就像艺术家往往容易厌世自戕，因为没有人能了解那些说不出口也不知该如何说的暗夜。

「Mother，Loki不再是妳曾经认识的那个孩子了。」尽管Thor很不愿意，但是他不能不承认这一点，Loki早已不是原来的Loki，苦苦执着不愿改变的，是他。

 

但是一个母亲爱着孩子不需要原因和条件，再怎么变，他们也都还是她的儿子，「你也不是了，但当你父王把你放逐到地球的时候，我仍然爱你。」

 

「妳后悔过把妳的魔法传授给他吗？」

 

「不，你和你父王的阴影很重，我希望把我的天赋分享给Loki，让他能找到属于自己的阳光。」

 

「我真佩服妳的乐观、妳的同情心，真希望我也能传承一些。」

Frigga踮起脚尖，亲吻她受伤的大儿子，才继续说下去：「Thor，你跟Loki都有我最好的传承。Loki传承了我的魔法和智慧、你传承了我的外表和善良。我知道你很爱Loki，可是你要学着替他多想一点。」

 

「我一直在努力。」Thor很迷惘，母亲的智慧之言稍微解开他心中的郁结，可是他还是不太能完全明白她的话，就像Loki每一次嘲笑的一样，他不懂Loki。

「你要明白，Loki只是个孩子，他只是被爱伤害而已。他不断追寻的，只是爱。」所以Frigga比起大儿子，更加的心疼小儿子，因为Loki就像个最完美的矛盾体。他一面勇敢的追求、一面害怕的逃避，他不断索取、却又不敢给予，像找不到迷宫出口的小孩，无助的瑟瑟发抖。

 

「我爱他。」没有人会比我更爱他。

 

这两个傻儿子一点都不像，但某种程度上又相似的惊人，「那你就要相信他也爱你，Loki只有在遇到你才会失去控制，别忘了，他是个多么善于隐忍的人？」

 

「Mother，我和Loki——」Thor终于问起那个他一直不敢问的问题。

 

Frigga又笑了，她调皮的对他眨眨眼：「我爱你们，也祝福你们。」

 

他终于笑了，笑着拥抱Frigga：「Thank you, mother.」

——很多年以后，Thor想起那天下午，都还是会感叹，没人能比Frigga更了解Loki，即便是他也不例外。

 


	12. Chapter 12

Frigga的话给了Thor一种全新的希望，他像个满血复活的超级战士，再次意气风发来到Loki的牢房里——

在他逼问完Fandral到底跟Loki说了什么以后。

Fandral觉得自己实在很倒霉，但是为了小命着想，他还是一五一十告诉Thor，包括他觉得自己察觉出的醋意，这实在是救了他小命很大一部分原因。

他还很干脆的把蜜酒跟点心塞给Thor，顺便教他几招僚妹话术，至于Thor能领悟多少，就不在他管辖范围内了，这让在旁边听到快睡着的Sif很怀疑自己到底都交了些什么样的朋友？

Thor猜得到Loki要蜜酒做什么，这让他更自责，他失眠到想依靠酒精来寄托。

再次感受到久违却又熟悉的气息，让Loki的思绪有点朦胧——其实也没有很久，Thor也才半个月没来，却莫名让Loki有种几百年没见的错觉。

他看着笑得如沐春风的Thor，连白眼也懒得翻，下沉的嘴角显示他的焦躁，「brother，我记得你好像说过，你不会再来烦我？」

 

「我舍不得把你一个人放在这里。」就算你从不承认你需要我。

 

「我不知道雷神的承诺已经这么没有效力？」

节骨分明的大手环上纤细单薄的腰，稍微一用力就将明显抗拒的小骗子纳入怀里，「Loki，那天你没有过来，是我走向你的，我不算违反诺言。」难得聪明了一把的Thor，让Loki只想在他身上捅上几百刀。

 

看出Loki有拔刀的趋势，Thor赶紧讨好的亮出手上的东西，低低哄着：「你的蜜酒和甜点，你想吃什么可以跟我说，不要找其他人。」Frigga的话给了Thor一丝灵感，如果就单纯把Loki当成一个爱闹别扭的孩子，那所有的事情应该都会变得比较轻松愉快一点。

Loki放弃挣扎，反正他也撼动不了这个白痴半分，没好气的回答：「你人都没出现要我跟鬼说？」

 

「我没来你生气了？」雷神实在克制不住脸上的笑容。

 

不幸的是那个笑容会激怒邪神：「当然！」

 

「Loki——」Thor还没惊喜完，腰上就插了一把小刀。

依旧是那个似是而非的笑容：「我生气没人让我捅。」

 

Thor无所谓的拔出腰上的刀，连血也懒得擦，自顾自将Loki拉得更近一点，「你可以捅Fandral。」

 

My friend，原谅我，但是你跟Loki聊得太开心了。

 

「他比你还有用，起码他能给我带酒和点心。」

 

「我也可以。」

Loki也无所谓，那双天生就适合魔法师的手搂上高大的男人，不安分地啃咬刚毅的颈部，满意的看着一个又一个瘀红的齿痕，他喜欢这样，看着Thor身上带着他留下的痕迹，会有嗜血的满足，「brother，你怎么还是不明白？能有幸被邪神捅的人，必定是邪神恨之入骨的人。」

Thor跟着他的动作无意识的咽了口口水，大掌跟着溜过怀中人的背脊，他清楚知道藏在墨绿色衣服底下的肌肤，有多白皙光滑，像最好的酒酿让他沉沦上瘾，永远戒不掉——

 

「Mother说，有爱才有恨，如果不爱只会剩下冷漠。」

 

「我认同mother的智慧，可是brother，虽然你的迟钝一向让我赞叹，但身为未来的国王，我觉得你还是应该要尽力学会分辨，箴言和安慰的差别。」Loki转移阵地，开始对着他的耳垂吹气。

闭上眼，Thor决定换个话题，他没有办法堵上Loki的银舌头，但他可以选择在他刺死他之前先躲开，他再一次感谢好友Fandral的建议，「我最近比较忙。」

原本还在舔拭他耳朵的人猛然推开他，脸上依旧挂着笑：「忙着约会？我理解，所以你可以滚了，花时间陪小女朋友比陪着囚犯有意义多了。」笑里会藏刀，这一向也是他宝贝弟弟的拿手绝活。

 

「你吃醋了？」Thor爱死那个表情了——

 

Fandral，你真是我最好的朋友。

 

Loki挥不去心上的烦躁感，但这并不影响他的银舌头发挥应有水准：「Thor，我一直都知道你有多蠢有多自大，但是你可以不要一再刷新我对你的认知吗？」

「Loki——我——唔——」Thor想解释，但是Loki不想听，他带着怒意啃上他的唇，咬出点点血迹——他觉得他们之间如果要找一种最能和平相处的方式，就是靠带着些许残暴的性爱，而他和Thor一直都做得很好。

等Loki放开他后，两人的唇都破了，Thor无奈的将他锁得更紧：「你又不想听我说话了？」

邪神突然很想笑，雷神无奈又宠溺的表情取悦了他。 Thor没来的这段时间他想到很多过去的事，但是他想到最多的竟然是——

 

Thor一遍遍无奈的、心疼的、纵容的、温柔的、深情的——喊着他Loki。

但Loki只是静静看着今天好像突然开窍的Thor——

 

他终于想起，至少在他摔落彩虹桥之前，他确实是爱着Thor的。

为什么他可以轻易的把他所有的喜怒哀乐都发泄在Thor身上？因为那是属于邪神的寄托。我的痛苦，必须要由你来收藏，这样我才能留下一丝存在的痕迹。我想要你陪着我堕落，如果我不能进入英灵殿，那你可不可以陪我去冥界？

他也曾经想过坚信过，他会永远站在他身边，可是后来的他们怎么了？为什么那些曾经纯真的幻想，都不见了？纯真的幻想变成不切实际的嘲弄，逐渐消失在没人听见的真实中，愈走愈远。

他也不知道为什么他的伤要用Thor的痛来摆平？他在流放中记住的只有自己的怨与恨，因为只有这样他才能支撑下去，他在一片荒芜中挣扎，变得面目全非。

 

因为太爱、所以太恨；因为太自信；所以太自卑。

 

他太爱他，所以他无法面对自己的身世，他怕因为他们不是亲兄弟而从此失去Thor。

 

他太恨他，所以他喜欢看Thor追在他后面，要他跟他回家，只有这样，他才能感觉到Thor对他的在乎。

 

他太自信，所以他觉得不管他做了什么，Thor都应该要理所当然的原谅他。

 

他太自卑，面对不了自己也面对不了Thor，所以选择遗忘最初的爱。

 

可是现在他想起来了，他曾经的爱与恋，在过去的千年中，Thor是他多么耀眼的太阳？只有Thor可以带给长年阴冷的他一丝温暖。他不了解自己，可是他一直都希望Thor能了解他，哪怕只有一瞬间，这样他就可以托付他全部的阴暗，让他带着光芒照亮他，再也不用害怕——

Thor，我忘记了，但是原来我真的爱你。

 

 

Thor很久没有看见Loki用这个表情看他了。

时光好像倒退回金殿前的那一天，Loki还是他天真顽皮的弟弟，他还是Loki自大狂妄的哥哥，他愿意以他的神格来交换那一天——

厚实又粗壮有力的大手轻轻拭去水晶般的泪花。

「Now——give us a kiss.」他一定是中了魔法，不然为什么他无法拒绝那双深情到忧伤的蓝色眼睛？在Thor有生以来最温柔的吻印下来之前，Loki好像听见自己说：「I'm honored.」

在他完全陷入Thor在他身上点燃的火之前，莫名的恐惧游走全身，他很想问他：“brother，你能不能告诉我怎么抵抗潜伏的脆弱？能不能告诉我怎么停止和自己拔河？ ”

 

他不太清楚自己到底有没有问出口，那到底是他无意的呢喃还是心中的求救？如果有他应该会庆幸？也许这样，我就可以不要再跟自己作对，我就可以相信自己还有被爱的可能。

在Loki睡着以前，他只听见Thor最后用爱对他下咒：「Loki，我不会丢下你，我会陪着你对抗你的脆弱——brother，别推开我，我爱你，我会陪着你度过每一个黑夜，我会一直陪着你等待天亮，我会好好爱你，你再也不用跟自己拔河——」

Loki再次觉得他心底有个什么渐渐化开，融化到他再也抓不住——

可是诸神啊！我们到底是在哪一步犯错了？以爱为名的伤害，还是伤害。

 


	13. Chapter 13

很久以后兄弟俩回想起那一天，还是会被满满的伤痛和自责围困。

Thor在花园的尽头遇见Frigga和Jane，后者有些哀怨的看着Thor。

但她还来不及开口说些什么，地牢的警报就大响，Thor看向地牢的方向，他有些惊恐：「Loki？」

 

Frigga也有点紧张不安，于是她对Thor说：「你快去，我会照顾她的。」

Thor来不及多说什么，对母亲点点头就抡起锤子往地牢的方向飞去，他第一次觉得Asgard有些太大了，对Loki的担忧紧抓着他的心不放，让他几乎喘不过气来。

 

Loki饶富兴味的看着眼前发生的事。

那个看起来很讨人厌的怪物，把地牢所有囚犯都放了，却唯独漏了他。他轻松杀光守卫，走之前却上下打量他。 Loki微笑着任由他将他从头到脚都仔细看了一遍，他觉得很有趣，他真的只是觉得有趣，坐牢的生活是那么单调无趣，难得有一点好玩的事，如果不添上一把火，又怎么对得起他恶作剧之神的称号？

他真的没有想要伤害任何人，即便是Thor，他也不认为这会伤害到他，毕竟他是那么的无坚不摧，神的寿命和力量仿佛取之不尽、用之不竭，死亡离他太遥远，那是凡人才要面对的课题，他忘记了Odin曾经说过他们也会有生老病死。所以他对怪物耳语：「你可以走左边的楼梯。」这不是他第一次恶作剧，他的玩笑一向无伤大雅，他不知道这会成为他毕生中最无法原谅自己的玩笑。

 

当Thor终于赶到地牢时，却看到那个小骗子是唯一还待在牢房里的囚犯，外面厮杀的血流成河，他却心无旁鹜的坐在地板上看书——他实在不知道该气还是该笑？他朝他看了好几眼，Loki毫无反应，自顾自地沉浸在书本的世界里。

当他收拾完那些肉脚后，整个地牢却强烈的震动了。

他又看了Loki一眼，他已经放下手上的书站了起来，他还是不看Thor，只是面对着白色的墙壁，神情也有些凝重——Just a bit fun. 他这样对自己说。

Thor再次离开地牢，生与死，往往一瞬之间。

 

「二殿下。」即便身陷囹圄，Asgard上下还是没人敢轻视这位邪神。

Loki优雅的从书本上抬起头，看了守卫，以眼神示意他继续说下去。

「众神之父要我告知您，黑暗精灵侵入Asgard，造成战争和伤亡。而您的母后，我们的神后Frigga，也在战役中奉献了宝贵的性命，请您节哀。」守卫不太懂，为什么一开始Odin说的是王后，后来又改口说他的母后，王室的纠缠恩怨，不是他们这些仆从可以随意猜测了解的。

Loki只恍惚了一眨眼，就平静点头表示他知道了。

守卫很惊讶，二殿下完全没有展露一丝情绪，好像在守卫跟他报告之前他就已预知这个结果——

 

谁也看不明白这个诡计多端的二殿下，所以他只能恭敬退下。

二殿下看上去永远都从容、淡定，带着王室贵族独有的优雅、高贵，还有他自己本身的冷静、沉着。举手投足，哪怕只是一个嘴角弧度，都会散发他天生的王者之风，即便在这个会逼疯人的牢房，他也能有属于自己的天下。

Loki轻轻阖上书本，面无表情地凝视房中那道亮白到令人厌恶的墙，脑中骤然闪过他曾在凡人的书上看过的一句话：

 

_【When the Darkness come, even angles would fall.】( 当黑暗来临的时候，就连天使也会坠落。)_[1]

他有生以来最美好的天使，因为他一句话，从此坠落了。

 

Thor没有参加Frigga的葬礼，他选择到牢房陪着Loki，他相信母亲不会怪罪于他，也相信母亲会赞同他的决定。

站在透明玻璃外，他看见的Loki，从容不迫的坐在扶手椅上看著书，仿佛他什么也不知道，不知道母亲已逝。 Thor只有在这时候才会那么懂Loki，懂他看见的一切都是假象——

牢房被砸到没有一处完好，地上散着碎裂的玻璃，Loki失神踩上，脚掌立刻冒出鲜血，他没有感觉。 Loki最喜欢的魔法书已经散落成碎片，可怜兮兮的展示主人的崩溃。他穿着破烂的睡衣在房里来回踱步，原本一丝不苟的头发邋遢凌乱，最注重外表的二殿下，此刻宛若漂泊多年的流浪汉。

他一下嘶吼、一下咬着手指，但他还没停止，拳头重重挥上雪白的墙，力道大得惊人，白色的墙染上一点红，他还是没有感觉，一拳又一拳的挥出，却无法驱散胸口的痛。

「Loki………够了！够了！」Thor从后面紧紧地把Loki锁入怀中，不让他再自虐的伤害自己，他知道他有多痛，因为他也一样痛，强大的雷神却救不了自己的母亲，眼睁睁的看着她在自己面前倒下。

Loki无神的笑着和他打招呼：「Hi, brother.」

 

他笑着，笑得如此空洞也如此虚幻。

 

「有我在，别怕！Loki，我在这……」他想安慰他，可是他自己也那么痛，他如何安慰他？

 

「她有受苦吗？」

 

她怪我吗？

 

「对不起，是我没有保护好她……」

 

都是我的错。

 

「brother，你知道我做了什么吗？我害死了Frigga，是我告诉黑暗精灵走左边的楼梯。」Loki叨叨絮絮地说个不停，却字字戳中Thor。

 

「不是这样的……」Thor还是没有放开手，他告诉自己，Loki只是太伤心。

「别自欺欺人了，Thor，是我干的。」邪神的笑容不断加深，看起来却诡异怪诞，让人恐惧也让人崩裂。

 

「NO, Loki……」Thor将他转过身，满脸痛苦的看着那个空荡破碎的脸，他希望他不要再说了，再说下去他们之间就会毁灭——

可是Loki不愿意停止，他从来没有如此刻般确定，他配不上高贵的雷神口口声声的爱，他应该要恨他，那才是他们的终点。所以他不断反覆：「是我做的，我害死了你的母亲。」

 

「NO……」

 

「她本来不会死的，是我害死她的。」

 

我终于彻底摧毁了我唯一的信仰跟救赎，从此以后我再也没有希冀和光明。

Thor无意识的狠狠掐上Loki，他希望他能闭上他那张嘴、他希望他能收起那个苍白的笑、他希望他说的都是假的——可是那双眼睛里的碎裂和对解脱的渴望告诉他，这一切都是真的。

他的丧母之痛还没抚平，看着母亲在自己面前被杀害，击垮他以往的自信和强悍。他没有力气再安慰眼前伤心的弟弟，谁能安慰谁？他们都支离破碎，所有的隔阂好似高耸的墙倔强著，他们只剩水深火热的僵持，神也不能让时光倒退一秒改写历史。

他松开了手，终究：「Loki，我恨你。」

Thor逃了，他第一次主动逃离Loki——

 

你难得真实，却真实的残忍。

 

 

注[1]：引用自莎士比亚。


	14. Chapter 14

Heimdall沉稳的看着想把自己泡死在酒缸里的雷神壂下，「Thor，酒精只会麻痹你的知觉，不会带给你面对问题的勇气。」心平气和的开口。

被点名的人没抬头，刚跟Odin吵完一架的他正坐彩虹桥边大口灌着酒，带着不死不休的气势，铁了心要把自己溺死在酒乡里——

 

只有这样他才不用去想，Loki刻在他脑海中的每一句话。

「Thor，你该知道，他不是故意的。除了你和Odin，他是整个Asgard 里，最爱她的人。」Heimdall长年冷漠的脸淡定的讲了一句公道话。

 

「可是他害死了她。」雷神殿下这次没砸酒杯，但是紧握不放的拳头满满都是压抑。

 

「他只是想要恶作剧，那是他的天性，你很清楚。」

 

「为什么偏偏是他？为什么他会变成这样？」不管是谁都好，Loki，为什么偏偏是你？

Heimdall闭了一下眼睛才忍耐住吐槽他的冲动——Loki会变成这样，你不用负责吗？这有很大一部分都是你惯出来的。

「把罪恶怪在一个没有恶意的人身上是不公平的，」守门人始终是个正直公平的代表，他再一次为没有发言权的二殿下出声，「就算他没有给怪物指路，王后要护着Jane，也不可能逃得了。」

「为什么我们会变成这样？」他始终想不通这个问题，明明他们的状况逐渐在变好，为什么他们又跌入比原先更可怕的悔怨仇恨中？

「我从很久以前就看不明白Loki了，可是我看得出来，他真的爱她，他也爱你。」

 

Loki在他自己也不愿意之中，改变太多，可是有些东西是永远不会变，好比那双绿色眼睛会带上迷蒙的水气，是Loki难得真实的时刻。

 

「他恨我。」

 

「他在金殿前对你说过的话，每一句都是真心实意。」Heimdall也没有忘记，当他看见那一幕时，他其实深受感动——Loki竟能有如此真诚的时候，他都替Thor的不解风情哀叹。

 

Thor又灌了一大口，难过的否认：「那也是过去了。」

「你为什么不自己去寻求答案呢？」

 

「我记忆中的他，总是用舌头说谎话，用眼睛说真话。」可是那样的Loki，好像再也找不回来——

 

他现在每一次的真实，都是为了伤害。

 

「也许现在的他还是这样。」

 

「你应该要记得你母亲说过的，他只是个孩子。」这两兄弟在他眼里，都只是孩子——Loki爱闹别扭、Thor喜欢表现，谁也不比谁成长。

「我不知道………」

 

「当你和Loki还是孩子的时候，我很喜欢他，他总是跑到彩虹桥拜托我给他讲我眼中的九界。那时候的他就很喜欢恶作剧了，可是恶作剧之后，他总是会无辜的道歉，直到他用宇宙魔方冰封我之前，我都没有办法想像，那是我看着长大的孩子。」他不太愿意接受Loki为王，因为他跟所有Asgard 人一样长年崇武，认为酷似Odin的Thor才有力量保卫他们的王国。

但Loki是他看着长大的，即便他阴暗邪恶，总还是会有美好的过去提醒Heimdall，那个孩子也曾经天真善良，他看着Odin抱回的那个婴孩，是弱小而令人心疼的存在。他用宇宙魔方冰封他固然令他愤怒错愕，可是他也明白那是他身为君王的雷霆之怒——

 

因为他确实没有如他所许的忠于年轻的黑发国王。

Thor苦笑，「他八岁就会拿刀捅我了。」为什么童年可爱无忧的记忆如今想来只剩凄凉？

 

「那是因为他的魔法还控制得不够好，而且你把他抓得太用力。」Heimdall也想笑，那一次Thor伤得不轻，却还是任由魔法不稳定的Loki给他施展不熟练的治疗术，而不是回头找Frigga求助，兄弟俩人谁也没向父母提起那个玩笑——

 

一个是不敢、一个是不舍。

Fandral突然出声，「Thor，Loki在Jotunheimr时救过我一命，他真的没有那么坏。」他已经偷听很久了，实在忍不住说了一句。

相较之下Sif 比较光明正大一点，直接从角落里冒出来，「如果你真的爱他，你就不能只听你想听的，更不能只相信你想相信的。」诸神在上，她真的受够这两兄弟了，为什么这两个人明明年纪就差不多，却像隔了千百岁的代沟一样没有交集？

「我到底该拿他怎么办？」雷神无助的看着好友发问。

「试着去倾听他到底需要什么？不用只用你的看法去给予。」回答的是Heimdall，长年黝黑的肌肤让他看起来总是一脸阴沉，千年守门的神生单调乏味，不变的是他始终忠诚可靠的智慧。

Volstagg皱着眉头，他还是不能相信Loki，却难得聪明的不发表意见。

「如果我们还能活着回来，那我愿意试试看。」

 

——Loki，母亲说过，有爱才有恨，我有多恨你，就有多无可救药的爱你。我真的希望我能够恨你，可是我却那么心疼你，我知道你不是故意的，你只是想恶作剧，母亲死了，你比任何人都痛。 Loki，我们为什么要这样又爱又恨无法解脱？

Thor从不愿意接受，Loki口中的结局。

 


	15. Chapter 15

Loki没有收拾牢房、没有给自己治伤，也没有重新打理自己，他像个没事的人一样窝在角落，手上拿着的是Frigga送来的最后一本书，也是他凄惨的牢房里唯一仅存的一本。

他像是在看书，但其实他在等待。

他终于等到角落的那抹呼唤：「Loki……」

 

「Hello, All father, I miss you so much.」Loki头也不抬，依旧盯著书本，翻页的动作没有停下，贵族的优雅居然在褪色的他身上，巧妙的展现的淋漓尽致，这让Odin骄傲，也让他遗憾。

「Loki, my son.」即便是Loki也不能不讶异Odin此刻的衰老和苍凉，丧妻之痛让九界里最慓悍的众神之父宛如垂死之人。

 

「有话直说吧！煽情不是我们的作风。」纵然早已残破不堪，银舌头还是不会有半分的软弱。

 

「守卫说你是全地牢最安分的犯人。」

 

「那真是误会，我是全地牢最想逃狱的犯人了。」

「你为什么不愿意相信，我们爱你？」Odin平静的问，只是语气中有太多的凄凉。

 

邪神只是嗤笑：「经过一千多年的欺骗后才发现，你只是一个被利用的工具，被囚禁等待直到能派上用场，换作是你还愿意选择相信吗？我的权利，是在小时候就死掉，曝尸于寒冰之中。这是你说的，不是吗？」

 

——我所拥有或失去的一切，都是出自你手，可笑的是我居然还是对你有着一丝期望。

「是！但是还有一句，死去的是Laufeyson，可是你是Odinson。」All father老了，挚爱妻子的逝去让他想通很多，也让他谦卑很多——

 

他逐渐明白自己到底错得有多离谱？如果他能够诚实一点面对他的儿子、如果他能坦然一点爱着他的儿子、如果他能毫无保留信任他的儿子，也许他们父子不需要在这个透明牢房里相见、也许所有的悲剧都不会发生。

Loki眯着眼审视与往常不同的Odin，他在他的记忆中永远那么威风、严肃，带着君王的威仪，让他望而生畏，这不是他印象中认识千年的那个父亲，所以他决定略过他语气中的感伤：「Odin，你不是个好的说谎者，所以，说吧！你来干嘛？」

 

「我只是想来看看你，拥抱你，我知道你跟我们一样伤心。」

「真感人，感人到——让我觉得恶心。」在Odin面前，他不需要忍耐，所以他翻了一个很大的白眼——Odin觉得有点好笑，他这个邪恶的小儿子，确如Frigga所说的一样，像个孩子。

 

「随你怎么说，但你是我儿子，这是不能改变的事实。」Odin慢慢走近他，就像他告知他身世时一样，带着心疼和认真，只想一遍遍和他解释、只希望他不要因此受伤。

「你应该要恨我。」Loki愤怒的吼了起来，Thor都恨他了，Odin也应该要恨他——

 

他害死他们最爱的人，不管他是无心还是意外，他都害死了她，他们应该永远都不要原谅他，因为他自己也无法原谅自己。

 

「但是我爱你，我很抱歉我说得太晚，可是你是我的儿子，如果你愿意仔细回忆，你就会发现我说过很多次。」Odin蹲下身将他整个人揽入怀中，像小时候那样，虽然他抱着Thor的时间更多，但是他每次都会温柔的抱起Loki，让他感受到来自父亲的力量和安全感，Loki突然想到——

他也曾经坐在父亲的肩上，和他一起眺望Asgard最美的夕阳。他也曾经接受过，每个早晨与夜晚，父母给予的亲吻。他也曾经哭泣过，因为魔法不稳定而弄伤自己，再接受父亲哄骗的心疼。他也曾经顽皮过，恶作剧闹得整个Asgard叫苦连天，再得到父亲威严的教训。

他该有的，其实他没有少给过。

Loki无法挣扎，他甚至不能否认——

 

他期待这个拥抱太久了。

Odin不动声色将手抚上Loki的脑袋，Loki看不见Odin手上的金光闪现，然后又归于平静。

他放开Loki，朝他脚上的伤口施了个魔法，伤口立刻消失。他无视地板的凌乱坐到儿子身边，这才发现，他的儿子早已茁壮到他无法掌握，可是他还是他一手养大的儿子，「给Thor一点时间，他只是太伤心。别太欺负你哥哥，他很爱你。」

「你是年老失智了吗？你不知道他每天都到地牢来找我干嘛吗？」Loki又翻了个白眼，他突然发现他完全看不清这老头到底想干嘛，没事跑到地牢跟他上演父子情深？他应该要气他恨他，要不然杀了他、要不然流放他，没有第三种选择了，就算有也绝不是像现在这样窝在他身边，好像他们是在互相取暖一样。

「我知道，而且我同意。」独眼老头的语气实在很讨厌。

 

所以俊美邪神咒骂了一句：「Shit——」

 

「Loki，幸好你母后不在了，那不是她心目中乖巧的小儿子应该说的话。」Odin瞪了他一眼，Thor已经够不像王子了，他可不希望连Loki都丢了王室风范。

 

平常的对话、犹如普通父子的聊天，似乎渐渐卸下Loki的心防——

 

他低下头不想让Odin看见唇边的那抹苦笑：「她会恨我的。」

 

「她不会，她比我更爱你们。」

 

「你甚至不愿意让我参加她的葬礼……」

 

「如果不是因为国王的身分，我也不愿意参加她的葬礼，我更宁愿和我的儿子们一起独自怀念她。」Odin拍拍他，沉重疲倦的回答——

那让他想起Frigga最后说的：I love you, my son. Please don't doubt…

忍住眼泪，Loki不客气的回答：「我确定你真的是老年痴呆了。」

 

Odin却很高兴，居然在那么多无法痊愈的怨恨后，他们还能如寻常父子般的谈话：「Loki，不可以再拿孩子跟Thor开玩笑，你上次几乎把他逼疯了。」虽然那后来让他们夫妻俩私底下不太厚道的谈论了很久——看Thor的伤心让他们很不舍，可是看着他老是被Loki骗得团团转也实在很有趣——

 

Frigga在气消之后，忍不住这样说过。

「那你就让他离我远一点。」

 

「Loki，你和Thor是平等的，Asgard只能有一个国王，可是还能有一个王后。」Odin轻松的说着，却让Loki再次气得暴跳如雷，谁要当那个白痴的王后？

 

「你可以走了！」这老头为什么还不滚？

「My son，我给你带了甜点，我们可以一起享用。」

 

「我会在里面下毒。」

 

「你要留着魔法，你哥哥很快就会来找你去黑暗世界。」

 

「谁说我要跟他去？」

 

「Well，你最好别惹他，他最近暴躁得像Bilge snipe。」

 

「那你可以用永恒之枪打死他，Asgard会安宁很多，你还会得到我的感激。」

 

「Loki，我不可以，不然将来会换我被你母后甩两个耳光。」

一向吞噬人的地牢很难得有一刻温馨——

 

在终点之前，我们都只能继续往前走。

 


	16. Chapter 16

Odin没猜错，Thor过没多久就来找Loki，要求他跟他一起去黑暗世界。

Odin也没说错，Thor的脸上不再是以往的宠爱和深情，他只有满脸的冰冷，那一瞬间Loki觉得他们的表情有点错乱了。他其实不太记得那天Thor到底跟他说了些什么——

他只记得Thor的黑色衣衫和没有表情的脸说：「你应该知道我们过去起冲突时，我内心深处仍有一丝希望我的弟弟还在，但我现在不抱任何希望了。」 

 

你早就不该对我抱希望的，只有你才会那么蠢老是被骗。

他只记得Thor说：「You betray me, and I will kill you.」

 

原来让你恨我的代价这么大，那我可以后悔吗？我不想要用母亲的命来换你恨我。

Loki在哥哥身下恍恍惚惚的想着，不断加深的力道逐渐占据他的思绪，他好像苦苦哭求又好像摇旗呐喊了——

他看不到Thor的表情，看不见Thor的心痛。

Thor也有些迷惘混乱，他把弟弟的手反锁在背后，以从未有过的强硬占有他，若有似无的呻吟像在吟唱安魂曲——

尽管朋友的劝告给了他新的理解，然而从来就不细腻的脑袋有时无法那么快想通所有连结，他想要跟Loki好好说话，却被他气得无法拦住冲口而出的气愤，他尽可能不让自己被Loki牵着走，但这真的是很困难。其实话一讲出口他就后悔了，可是他实在无法抑制——他想不通为什么Loki总是能这么肆无忌惮的任性？明明铸成伤害的是他，他却总是可以无辜的好像他才是受尽委屈的人。

Loki，你希望我恨你吗？我偏偏不要，我倔执的爱你千年，不管你愿不愿意，你都要永远留在我身边……这是我对你的惩罚、也是我对你报复，如果你要用伤害来终结我们，那也要用我的方式。

我们为什么会变成这样？反覆争执、反覆猜忌、反覆厮杀——是因为当初我说你根本就无法真心吗？可是那是因为我害怕，我害怕你拿我对你的爱来嘲笑。你有偏执、我有固执，我们是不是就是在这一次次的错过之中，谁也没察觉，让执念被滋养成心魔，而心魔滋长成桎梏，才会让我们只能在这场以伤为名的拔河中，你进我退、我爱你恨？

我后悔金殿前我没有回应你的话给你一个吻，我也后悔你需要我的时候我没能陪在你身边，我更后悔我没有相信过你、理解过你，我最后悔的是没有陪你跳下彩虹桥……

Thor脑中闪着没有交集的回路，每一个念头都在互相拉扯，碰撞出新的伤感，Loki一句也听不见，因为Thor也听不见他的伤痛。

——Thor，不要原谅我……因为我也无法原谅自己。

——Loki，我真的好后悔……好后悔……

你幻想过地久天长、我憧憬过地老天荒，我们还痴心妄想能对彼此诉衷肠。可是原来爱那么荒唐，恨也会醉人肠。千年的青春早已泛起泪光，谁又能记住那晚的月光？

 

在Thor的计画下，Sif很顺利救出被Odin囚禁的Jane。

Jane很吃惊的指着Loki：「你——」

 

「我是Loki，妳可能听过我——」Loki话还没讲完，Jane已经一拳揍向他——

 

却在拳头即将贴上Loki时，手腕被Thor牢牢抓住。

 

「Thor——」Jane不敢置信看着Thor——

 

都已经这样了，你还要护着你那个该死的弟弟？

Thor却不打算解释，虽然他看见Loki的挑眉和嘲笑，「I like her.」

 

Thor有点头痛，Loki一向知道怎么火上浇油、更加知道怎么惹恼他，他突然有点后悔带Loki去黑暗世界的这个决定，他应该让他乖乖待在牢房里——

但是他没有时间犹豫了，他只希望，他们可以相信彼此一次。

他们的出逃异常顺利，除了Sif和Volstagg轮流威胁他的插曲以外，就只有Thor糟糕透顶的飞船技术让他觉得心塞，整件事顺利到Loki有点怀疑，觉得其中有什么阴谋。

 

Loki冷眼看着Thor温柔的替Jane盖上毛毯。

他以冷酷的姿态要求自己压下心口阵阵抽痛，「要是我有乙太不知有多好？」强大的力量居然在一个中庭女人的体内，想到就觉得不爽，他是因为这样才心痛的，对！就是这样。

 

「它会吞噬你。」Thor尽可能不去看Loki，他会克制不了自己将他拥入怀里的冲动——

他觉得现在拥抱对他们兄弟来说或许不是最好的选择？

经历一连串的打击后，Thor开始学着反思也学着理解，他终于逐渐认清，他从来就只会一昧地说他爱Loki，然而他从来都不知道Loki要的到底是什么？他从来就没有真正理解过Loki。

他口口声声跟Loki说You come home，可是他忘了去想，那时候Loki早已认为Odinson家族不是他的家了，home对他而言会不会是沉重的名词而已？ Loki从来不求救、他爱哭也爱笑还爱说话，可是他从不让人接触他心底最深的那一块，会不会是因为，其实他自己也不敢触碰？

Loki看似什么都不在意，那会不会代表其实他什么都在意？

母亲说Loki只是孩子，爱闹憋扭的孩子，又或者可以说是被宠坏的孩子，可是那个孩子，早已在流放之中茁壮到他们谁也看不清，他们都不是他，他们都不知道Loki到底经历了什么？ Loki从来都不愿意说。

如果还有机会，他想要仔细去聆听Loki的谎言，他想要仔细的读取Loki的邪恶。

他要站在和他一样的高度，去看明白他深爱千年的人。而不是自大的以爱为名，要求他被动的接受他所自以为给予的温馨。

他的高傲、他的高贵、他的优雅、他的邪恶、他的善良、他的泪眼、他的笑颜、他的骄傲、他的自信、他的自卑——无一不美。

Loki，我是恨你，但我更爱你。

 

好似早已无话可说的两兄弟，用他们最擅长的厮杀又开始争论。

后来Loki一直想不起中间那段他们到底吵了些什么？反正一定是些没营养又无聊的话，只要跟那个凡人有关的记忆他都不需要记得。他只记得——

他们俩讲到一半就开始对吼，应该是Thor先开始的吧？ 「你以为只有你爱Mother？你有她的能力，我有她的信任！」

 

「信任？她死前跟你说的吗？信任？你让她死？」虽然悲愤的红了眼眶，但把错推给Thor一向也是Loki最喜欢的事。

 

「你在牢里又帮了什么忙？」Thor真想揍他一顿，让他学会什么叫反省。

 

「谁把我关进去的？谁害我的？」

 

「你心知肚明、你自己知道——」

「她不要我们打架……」雷神替自己收紧的拳头找了个好理由。

 

「她不会感到意外的！」邪神却再次挑衅——

 

他其实希望Thor的拳头能狠狠落下，也许那可以帮他减少一点愧疚——

Thor低声咒骂了一句，「Shit!」就不管不顾的吻上那张鲜艳的唇——这个该死的小骗子，他永远都会输给他，因为他是他渗入骨髓里的爱——

当他喘着气放开Loki后，Loki脸上那个怀念兄弟争吵的微笑，再次瓦解他的伪装。

 

—— Loki，原来你的微笑，始终没有在我的回忆里散开。

——Thor，我以为温情会随着时间而消散，但原来紧握不放的是我。

他不想再抗拒，毅然的将他抱入怀里，再也不能放开。

 

Loki没有挣扎、他也不想挣扎，他再也不想和自己作对，紧紧回抱他。如果他们真的因此而丧命，那他会感谢诸神，在他充满谎言和绝望的神生结束以前，他竟然还能拥有，Thor只给他的一个人的——最后一次拥抱和温暖。

成为碎片的记忆再次凝结，就算只是昙花一现，也足够他们忆起童年的相知相守，他们谁也不想逃离反覆循环的轮回——他们是彼此的灵魂，早已被刻入骨血中的存在，藏有深深的执念，消磨不去那些行色迷乱，他们有时爱、他们有时恨，有时对立、有时合一，但终究都放不开。

——爱恨百转千回，最终会有解答。如果不曾经过背叛离弃、受伤哭泣，怎么懂得爱。


	17. Chapter 17

看着怪物狠狠痛揍Thor，Loki的怒火铺天盖地而来——

 

他是我的，谁准你这个丑陋的怪物对他下手？

他捡起地上的刀，毫不犹豫就往Thor奔去，他忘了一切，忘了他是个法师、忘了近战从来就不是他最擅长的，他眼里只有他，直到他被怪物刺穿的那一刻——

无情的长刃当着Thor的面贯穿Loki，Thor的心脏为此暂停了几秒钟，肺里的空气被抽光，他快要窒息，眼前和从前一模一样的弟弟，倒在他怀中，他脸上还挂着笑，如同过去般的邪魅，藏着一丝诡谲，妖异迷人——

耳边传来的是嘶声力竭的痛吼，「No————」

 

Loki对讨人厌的怪物说，神情是邪神向来缺乏的满足，「See you in hell, monster.」

 

母亲，我做错了，可是我也弥补了，妳会以我为荣吗？

Thor冲上去将他紧紧锁进怀里，好像这样眼前的他就不会有危险。从不认输的雷神此刻整个人像是被抽干一样浑身颤抖，明明哭不出来眼泪却拼命往下掉，肝肠寸断的茫然无措，把他推入万丈悬崖。

「不要死……傻瓜，你没照我说的做……」

 

为什么你始终不愿意听我的话？

 

「我知道…我是傻瓜…我是傻瓜、我是傻瓜…」

 

因为我是恶作剧之神啊！

 

「Stay with me…」

 

我不能失去你。

 

「抱歉，我很抱歉…很抱歉…」

 

对不起，我太晚才想起来，原来我很爱你。

 

「不要离开我，Loki，我爱你……」

 

求求你，不要丢下我一个人。

 

「我以为我曾经比任何人都爱你，但原来不只是曾经。」

 

对不起，又要放你一个人。

 

「我会告诉父王你今天在这里做的事。」

 

他知道，那是Loki永远的心结。

 

「I didn't do it for him.」

 

我是为了你们所有人，为了我爱的每一个人——为了我最深爱的你。

最后印在眼底的是那双慌乱无助、痛到极致的蓝色眼睛，Loki想为他拭净脏兮兮的脸，却怎么也抬不起手，思绪逐渐模糊，意识无法拼接，只听见Thor不断地喊着他的名字，一遍又一遍，他却再也没了回应的力气，带着来不及说出口的不舍和心疼，谎言之神缓缓咽下最后一口气，再也听不见。

颤抖的手慢慢擦去Loki脸上的风砂，他还是那么美，连睡着的样子都让他无法自拔深深爱着……

「No————」悲恸凄凉的痛喊，就只一瞬之间，他的世界彻底崩塌，他神生中最重要、唯一想守护的人在他面前倒下，从此一睡不醒——

 

Loki ，不要丢下我⋯⋯

撕心裂肺的痛。

怀中的人快速风化，那双总带着狡黠却异常闪耀的眼再也不会睁开，长年冰凉的体温逐渐成为冰冷再也不会回暖，他最后一次吻上那个没有温度的唇——

 

你的离去，带走我所有的情感和表情，从此以后，我再也没有弱点，因为我永生的挚爱用长眠埋葬了我的知觉和颜色，我的世界只剩黑暗。

Thor以为亲眼看着Loki掉下彩虹桥已经是他此生最痛，但是抱着怀里的Loki他才明白，如果没有这个人，他永远都不会觉得痛——

 

刺骨冷冽的风还吹着，他们都再也活不回来。

Thor停止哭泣，他将怀中的人抱得更紧一点，蓝色眼珠失去光彩变得黯淡，心里空荡荡好像再也不会有任何知觉，他从此坠入无尽长夜，心如死水。

——Brother，失去你，我会强悍到此生都不会再掉一滴眼泪。因为我的眼泪是属于你的，没有你我也没有哭泣的意义、没有你我的眼泪也没有归属。

Loki，我终于懂了，懂了你每一句话语背后的涵义……

 

Loki，我终于懂了，懂了你每一个表情背后的情绪……

 

Loki，我终于懂了，你是爱我的，你有多爱我……

 

Loki，我终于懂了，那天晚上，你说的是don’t leave me……

 

Loki，我终于懂了，可是对不起，我懂得太晚了……

 

他知道，Loki比他想像中的更爱他。当年在Jotunheimr，Laufey放出怪物时，连忠心耿耿的四勇士都只顾着往前逃，只有Loki——

 

只有他的Loki，没有忘记在逃开前用尽全力回头大喊一声：Thor 。

Loki的爱总是隐藏在这些小小的细节里，根本就看不见，却无处不在，像空气一样，可是他总是明白得太晚……

——Brother，别怕，我会陪着你，你要等我，我会回来。

【我们总要爱到孤独无奈无以为继，总要经历情欲狂焰灯枯油尽，你才会明白，真爱，是爱到痛为止的……】[1]

 

Thor带着Jane回到地球处理完Malekith的事后，就和Jane彻底告别，Jane带着感伤和释然向他说再见。

 

在Asgard的这段时间，她逐渐明白，Thor不爱她了。而看着Loki的逝去，她恍然大悟，Thor从来就没有爱过她。

她和Thor，只是犹如雏鸟母鸟般的存在。她捡到Thor，教他如何在地球生活、供给他所需要的食衣住行，所以才让Thor对她产生依赖的错觉，以为那是爱情。

Thor带她去Asgard，是因为她体内有乙太，是因为他觉得他欠她一句抱歉和她曾经的恩情，更甚至只是身为九界未来之王的使命，他不爱她。

在Asgard，Thor给她最高规格的礼遇，侍女仆从都对她恭敬有加，她却能够感觉其中的尴尬隔阂。

她也很少看见Thor，Thor像是躲着她一样，后来她才在偷听Sif和Fandral谈论中得知，Thor大把时间都花在地牢里陪伴他弟弟。

她常常只能漫无目的四处飘荡，感受自己这个凡人在神域的格格不入、感受旁人对她异样的眼光。 Sif对她不友善的打量、Volstagg对她礼貌却不以为然，唯一稍微友好的只有和善的Fandral和Thor那个高贵漂亮的母亲Frigga，但是她常常在她眼中看见抱歉和怜悯——她后来才明白那是源自于什么？因为她比任何人都清楚她两个儿子的爱情，她对她的善意不是接受，而只是单纯的同情和感谢。

她曾经想向Thor抱怨，所以那天在花园遇见他，她才会有哀怨的神情，但是下一秒他就立刻为了他弟弟转头离她而去。

Frigga死的时候她也想要安慰他，却发现他根本连葬礼都没有参加，她猜都不用猜就知道他一定又去陪那个毁了纽约的恶作剧之神。她也曾经生气，却发现她好像连生气的资格都没有。直到他拦下她想痛揍Loki的那一拳，他眼里的警告和不悦震惊了她，她甚至不敢为自己争辩几句。

她们兄弟在飞船上的争执她每一句都听得清清楚楚，直到Thor吻上Loki，他好似忘了他名义上的女友、又或许那时她在他心中早已是前女友？还躺在船尾像个病人一样奄奄一息——她再也无法自欺欺人。

目睹Loki的离去，看着Thor的哀痛，那个曾经如此强壮保护她的男人，竟能如此萎靡不振，他犹如大海般清澈的湛蓝眼珠失去所有神采，整个人都空了，好像再也没有痊愈的可能。

她只能黯然退场。

——Thor，祝你好运，尽管你带给我的只是一场梦，还是真心希望你能幸福。

 

 

注[1]：引用自杜修兰的逆女。  


 


	18. Chapter 18

「Loki，醒醒！」

Loki觉得自己全身都痛得要命，他很想好好睡一觉，可是却不断听到一个威严却不失温柔的声音在耳边回荡，他本来不想理会，但是那个人却始终不放弃的日呼夜唤，那声音好熟悉，那声音里好像有他渴望千年的东西。他起了一丝好奇，是谁？终于，邪神睁开他的眼睛。

张眼的那一瞬间Loki就有种想通一切阴谋的预感，他太聪明，所以不用耗费什么力气就能把一切串连起来。 Odin在地牢的猜测、他们顺利到不可思议的出逃、明明就已逝去现在却好端端地躺在Asgard寝殿的自己——

 

这一切都让他非常不爽，「Odin，你又利用我？」

开怀的老脸在Loki眼里像只狐狸，「Oh! My son. 我从来都没想过利用你，我只是希望有生之年能再看见你们兄弟并肩作战一次，你看，你们不是做得很好吗？ 」你们两个臭小子，想跟我斗？早着呢！老子只用一只眼睛也能看出你们在想什么。

 

Odin自认为笑得温暖慈爱，Loki却看得气到七窍生烟：「Shit——」

他又收获了Odin的瞪眼：「Loki，看在你母亲的份上，你们兄弟俩至少要有一个保持王子的气度。」

 

「到底怎么回事？」浑身的疼痛让Loki试着想坐起来却使不上力。

九界之王很有良心的伸手帮了他一把，让他能舒服的半靠在枕头上：「我让Fandral跟Sif去了黑暗世界把你带回来。」

 

「可是我明明就中剑了。」这是他唯一想不通的部分。

 

「Well，在地牢的时候，我给你施了个魔咒，暂时分享了我一半的力量给你。」欠揍的脸是前所未有的得意。

邪神不能不惊讶，他甚至可能有一丝感动：「你说什么？」身为法师的他比任何人更明白这代表什么，分享力量给别人是一件非常危险的事，稍有不慎就会危及自己，但也代表绝对的信任。

 

「Loki，我已经失去你们的母亲，我不能再失去你们。你做得很好，我以你为荣。」Odin终于说出口——

 

那五个字以前是困囚Loki的镣铐，他用尽力气追寻却始终没有得到，不知不觉成为他心底最根生柢固的执念。然而在这一霎那，那五个字成为治疗的咒语，痊愈了他神生以为再无可能的完整。

父子俩就这样安静沉默了一小会——这是他们父子最相像的地方，他们都不是能够轻易对别人坦诚以对的人，他们都没有Thor和Frigga那种能轻易敞开心房的能力，他们都羡慕，但是别扭拘谨是这对父子少数共有的神性。

谎言之神有些不自在的继续追问：「Father，除了这个你还做了什么？」他们都不习惯轻易说爱，却愿意通过某些改变去表达。

 

众神之父却有些心虚的欲言又止：「我——」

 

「说！」莫名其妙的屏息以待。

 

「我解除了封印你寒冰巨人的本质，你现在——」吞吞吐吐到让Loki有杀人的冲动。

 

「现在怎样？」他有非常不好的预感。

「现在是个可以生育的Asgard人。」Odin很谨慎的挑选词汇——

 

其实他原本想说的是，你现在是个可以孕育下下代Asgard王的未来王后，但是有鉴于Loki难看到快杀人的神情，他很有父爱的改了口。

 

果不其然Loki马上气红了眼咒骂：「Shit——你马上恢复我的封印，立刻！」

 

「Oh! My son. 来不及了，你已经怀上Thor的孩子了，等Thor回来我们就办婚礼。」他的大儿子真的是很能干，他才解除封印的第一晚他就成功的让弟弟怀上了。

「What the fuck????不可能，你在跟我开玩笑？」他觉得他死了比较好一点，至少会比接受怀孕的事实好一点。

 

Odin不好意思指责他此刻的失仪，还有点同情，「Loki，身为君王，是不能随意开玩笑的，君无戏言。」他知道他聪明的儿子连猜都不用猜就能想通整件事，所以他很心虚。

邪神难得的感动瞬间烟消云散。

Loki从小就知道寒冰巨人是双性的体质，他也猜到Odin肯定在他身上动了手脚，所以他从来都不认为自己有万分之一怀孕的可能，就是因为这样上次他才敢肆无忌惮的拿假孕流产想逼走Thor，但是现在——

 

他妈的这死老头居然摆了他一道？

被惊吓的脑袋混乱了好一阵子才抓到重点：「我受了那么重的伤，怎么可能还保得住孩子？」

 

这个问题让Odin更加自得意满：「Loki，你跟Thor都是神之子，你身上有众神之父一半的力量，那时候你的风化，就是因为你的神力都保护了孩子，所以暂时无法维持你的状态才会让你陷入假死，要不然那一刀除了会让你躺上几天之外，根本一点事也没有。别忘了，神离去时会幻化成金光成为星星。」九界之王亲手赐与的神格你以为是纸糊的吗？

「…………」这绝对是他千年神生中最该死的一天。

 

「我们得快点准备，等Thor一回来你们就结婚。」略过小儿子臭到不行的脸，众神之父很愉快的继续说下去。

 

邪神怒吼：「我才不要嫁给那个白痴！」要嫁也是他嫁给我！

 

「你还是不愿意相信他爱你吗？」

 

「…………」这老头为什么可以这么讨厌？

 

「那你自己听听吧？」Loki开始强烈怀疑Frigga的灵魂是不是附在Odin身上了？不然为什么这老头说话的方式和做事的方法跟他亲爱的母亲愈来愈像——

很久以后Loki才明白，当你过于深爱一个人的时候，就会不知不觉地被传染、让自己在毫无察觉的心甘情愿中，变成那个人某部分的样子。

 


	19. Chapter 19

谎言之神伪装成众神之父，居高临下的俯视单膝下跪说不想接任王位的雷神。

他们谈论到他的死亡——

 

这实在是一件很奇怪的事。 Loki有点恍惚，他的哥哥好像有点不一样了，他还记得当他以为自己要死的时候，Thor痛心切骨的模样。

他回想Odin问他是否还是不能相信Thor爱他？真好笑，他怎么会不相信？ Thor是千年之中唯一爱过他的人，他从来都不否认这一点，不管是在他掉下彩虹桥前还是彩虹桥后，不管是基于爱情还是亲情，他都不能否认。他唯一害怕的，是自己没有资格接受他的爱，在Frigga死后他更加恐惧这一点……

Thor离开了，他就能得到本该属于他的王位。

但他终究没有忍耐住，Loki知道这是个大错误，可是他还是问了：「是为了那个女人吗？」

 

蓝色的眼睛微微眯起，但是Loki还是能看见那里面隐藏的闪亮。 Thor没说话，阳光透过窗户上的格子形成一条条光束照印在Thor身上，把他整个人衬托的更加明亮，光芒万丈。

那是Loki最大的阴影，却也是他最爱恋的模样。

可是Thor要离开他了，他居然认为愚蠢的中庭更适合身为神祇的他，他居然认为那些愚蠢的凡人更有资格陪伴身为未来九界之主的他——

 

Loki气得心脏隐隐发疼，考虑着自己要不要干脆用Odin借给他的永恒之枪打死他算了。

 

就在Loki以为Thor或许不会回答的时候，他带着低沉的笑意，终于说：「不是，是为了我最爱的你，brother，我觉得原本的你比较好看，我不喜欢你扮成父亲的样子。」

Loki呆滞，他还来不及反应，雷神之锤已经压在他身上。

雷神的锤子比他的动作更快一点，所以他在回答的同时干脆的丢出锤子压在弟弟身上，然后才缓缓走上前打量着他，以一种胜利者的姿态——Loki火大的想着。

瞪着智商上线的哥哥，Loki还是没搞清楚到底是怎么回事？最近每件事情都不在他的掌握之中，好像每个人都可以把他耍着玩一样，Odin是这样，Thor也是这样。

Thor双手环胸，两人的立场一下就对调，这让Loki气急败坏的吼着：「Thor Odinson，你弟弟已经死了。还有，我是你父王，放开我，立刻。」他没有发现自己除了外貌以外，已经没有半点神似众神之父。

 

金发神祇好整以暇的威胁：「brother，我给你最后一次机会，乖乖变回来，不然你知道后果的，我可不想像抱着你一样的抱着父亲。」他的声音很温柔，却透着危险，明明白白的告诉Loki——再装下去你就要倒楣了。

 

连Loki自己想像那画面都恶心到诡异，Thor深情款款地抱着Odin，贴在他耳朵旁边说话？ Loki打了个冷颤，只觉得毛骨悚然。

 

他以为知道他没死Thor会很开心，但是相反的他感受到Thor非常愤怒。

而Thor少见的聪明样，终于让恶作剧之神不再做垂死挣扎，不甘不愿却听话的变回原本的自己：「你怎么知道是我？」

 

Thor确实很愤怒，怒到好一会都说不出话，看着Odin变成Loki，他气得只想好好揍他一顿——

 

你怎么可以让我又为你哀悼？然而他只是阴恻恻的问：「你要不要先跟我解释这是怎么回事？」

 

他为了这个小骗子痛彻心扉，他决心离开Asgard的原因是因为他无法再待在他们一起长大的美丽故乡，他打算离开Asgard之后就去黑暗世界找他，永远陪伴他——

 

他却扮成Odin的模样在这骗他对他下跪、还占他便宜称呼他为儿子？

绿色的眼睛飘忽不定，强撑着辩解：「我是被Father算计的。」

Thor其实很欣慰，在经过那么多的偏激和愤恨后，Loki居然还愿意称呼Odin一声Father。但是他不能露出高兴的表情，他跟这个小骗子的帐还没算完——

 

这是他最好的机会，一个能够让Loki完全相信他的机会。

他维持他轻柔却恐怖的语气：「你知道你让我有多痛吗？」

 

被问话的人却一点愧疚感也没有的把错推给他的父王，「我本来是真的会死的，都是Odin的错。」谁让老狐狸算计他。

 

「那假扮父亲的模样坐在这里听我称呼你为父王也是他的错啰？」Thor眯起眼，更加温柔的问。

 

「是他让我扮的。」Loki吞了口口水，逼着自己镇定。

 

他终于把雷神之锤从黑发男人身上移开，把他纳入怀里，每一根手指头都在颤抖，呼出的气息迷惑着Loki的肩颈，「你觉得我应不应该为此好好打你一顿屁股？还是我应该把你绑在床上让你永远都不能再离开我？又或者我根本就应该把雷神之锤永远压在你身上？」说话的同时一手还扣着Loki的双手，一手则在那副纤细的身躯上来回游移。

 

邪神终于紧张了，他知道他亲爱的哥哥没有在开玩笑，连忙祭出挡箭牌：「我怀孕了，这次是真的！」

 

Thor停下手上的动作，死死盯着他，似乎正在考虑他话中的可信度，「把话说清楚。」

 

Loki在雷神之锤的威逼之下，不得不一五一十的把事情前后交代清楚——这是Thor最欣赏他弟弟的其中一点，Loki非常懂得识时务。

 

故事讲完，兄弟俩半饷都没讲话，好像谁先开口就输了。整个大厅寂静空荡，静得连他们彼此的呼吸声都那么明显——

 

终于，Thor长长叹了一声，将大掌抚上那个孕育小生命的地方，把怀中的人抓得更紧：「对不起，我真的好高兴，brother，你知道我有多高兴我们能拥有这个孩子吗？对不起，我什么都不知道，不然我绝对不会带你去黑暗世界的。」还好你没事，我真的因此感激父王。

Loki感受到头发逐渐湿润，他知道那是什么？神的眼泪弥足珍贵，可是千年来，Thor每一次的哭泣都是为了他——这个想法让他动容，他的双手缠绕上哥哥，就这一瞬间，他就什么都不怕了。

 

没有人比他更清楚，他有多爱Thor；没有人比他更理解，Thor有多爱他。

 

但他还是不服气：「所以你怎么知道是我？」

 

雷神小心翼翼的将他搂得更紧，模棱两可的回答：「因为我爱你，所以不管你幻化成谁，我都可以认出你——还有你身上的味道。」

 

「最好是，你被骗了那么多次，哪一次认出来了？」

 

「至少这一次，我就认出你了。」Thor才不会告诉他，那是因为Loki问出那个问题时，眼底没藏好的心痛和醋意出卖了他，所以他才会沉思那么久。最后招来锤子往Loki身上丢则是孤注一掷——

 

如果是Odin，绝对能轻而易举的接住雷神之锤。

 

邪神冷哼：「你活了一千多年，也就聪明这一次。」

Thor不想再纠结，他决定要速战速决，先把这个小骗子哄到手再说。

 

于是他捧起Loki的脸，看进那双狡黠又星光熠熠的眼睛，一字一句坚定的说：「Loki，嫁给我，与我平等的分享所有的一切。」

 

「为什么不是你嫁给我？」Loki实在很气，同样都是男人，为什么非要我嫁不是你嫁？

 

「因为你比较适合被永远宠爱。」而且怀着孩子的是你，不过逐渐了解弟弟性情的Thor，很识相的没把这句话说出口。

 

「我才不需要被宠爱，我——唔——」还来不及说出口的抗议，就这样被封在深情又漫长的吻中。

 

Thor不断的加深这个吻，他不想结束这个吻，他要靠着这个来确定，他没有失去他，小骗子一次又一次的假死成了他心头永远的痛，他会成为他心中永远的伤口— —可是他爱他。

 

Loki在无意识中将手环绕上哥哥的脖子，两人之间毫无距离，他们像是角力、又像是互相安抚，他要靠着这个来确定，Thor真的爱他，他会是他心中永远的阴影——可是他爱他。

 

等到Thor终于喘着气放开他后，Loki已经彻底瘫软在他怀中。

 

好像过了很久，Loki才有办法开口问：

 

「我是寒冰巨人，是Laufey的儿子，这样你还是要爱我吗？」

 

「我爱你，Loki，无论你是什么样子，我都爱你。」

「我老是拿刀捅你，这样你还是要爱我吗？」

 

「我爱你，我们可以把那当作——中庭人怎么说来着？夫妻间的情趣？」

「我是谎言之神，这样你还是要爱我吗？」

 

「我爱你，只要你说爱我是真心的，其他我都不在乎。」

「我会一直、永无止尽的给你捣乱，这样你还是要爱我吗？」

 

「我爱你，我会一直、永无止尽的纵容你、包容你、宠你，用我的神生给你所想要的一切。」

「我犯下了那么多错、害死那么多人，你还是要爱我吗？」

 

「我爱你，虽然我实在不指望你会真心悔改，但是这就是我深深爱着的你。」

「我害死了母亲，这样你还是要爱我吗？」

 

「我爱你，我知道你只是想要恶作剧而已，那不是你的错。我知道你比我更爱她，我也知道你比我更痛，她不会怪你的，我也不会。 」

「我拿你最无法接受的事来骗你，这样你还要爱我吗？」

 

「我爱你，但是不许再有下一次，你知道的，什么都可以，只有你跟孩子不行。」

「求婚要下跪你不知道吗？」

 

「我爱你，而且我刚刚跪过了，你扮成父亲的时候我就跪过了。」

「求婚要——唔——」Thor没有再给他发问的机会，再问下去这个小骗子只怕会没完没了，他再一次的封住那双柔软的唇——

 

他边亲边将Loki打横抱起，急匆匆的往寝宫飞去，他们还有未来五千年的时间可以问个够，但是现在，他需要用另一种方式好好确定，他的小骗子还活着——

 

Odin从头到尾都闭着仅剩的独眼，才没有冲出来骂人：【你们两个臭小子滚回自己房间去，别在老子的王座上乱搞。 】

 

还好这死小子最后还知道滚回自己的寝殿。

 

 

一个月后，众神之父Odin正式退位，将九界的责任传承给他的长子雷神。

又过一月，新任国王正式迎娶他的黑发王后，王后未婚先孕的流言传遍整个Asgard，王后大怒下令追查整个皇宫，却发现流言的起源似乎来自前任国王的寝殿。千年不苟言笑的守门人在听见传言后，无视王后的怒火很不厚道的乐不可支。四战士表面一脸淡定，实则又喜又怕，喜的是好友即将晋升为父亲，怕的是他们不敢想像那两个人生出来的孩子会怎么颠覆Asgard。

一年后，Asgard王后生下国王的长子，取名Thorki。国王高兴到宣布要连办三天三夜的宴会，王后则不耐烦的狂翻白眼，一次都没有出席。

又一年，Thor在金殿上宣布他的头生子成为未来的王储，享有一切王储的权利。

 

Odin则是在抱上孙子没多久之后心满意足又漫不经心的随便交代了下诸神黄昏的事，就开心的前往英灵殿找老婆报到了。

兄弟俩就这样看着那个臭老头愉快的化成金粉，飞往那未知的遥远殿堂，只留下永恒之枪掉落在大殿上的清脆声响。

两兄弟对视一眼之后，一起咒骂了一句：What the fuck?

Thor迷惘的看着弟弟：「brother，你听得懂father在说什么吗？」

 

果不其然的是Loki忿忿的咒骂：「鬼才听得懂！为什么这么不负责任的人可以在王位上一坐五千年？」这独眼老头落跑之前居然都不忘记留烂摊子给他们。

 

新任国王若有所思：「诸神黄昏？死亡女神？好像很厉害？」

 

那沉思的样子让Loki觉得好笑，用手肘顶了顶哥哥，揶揄的笑问：「brother，紧张吗？」

 

「你何时见我紧张过？」

 

「Well，在诺姆海那一次…」

 

「那不是紧张，brother，那是战斗的愤怒。」

 

「Oh! I see.」

 

Thor笑着拥紧他的王后，覆在他的耳边悄声的说：「我这辈子唯一紧张的时候，是我们的第一次和你生孩子的时候。」然后腹黑国王满意的看着他的王后红了脸。

 

黑发王后决定报复回去，挑衅的问着：「那看着我掉下彩虹桥和中剑的时候呢？」

 

金发国王却收起他的狂妄，极度认真的回覆：「那不是紧张，那是超越神格的疼痛，答应我，不要让我再经历第三次。」

 

他的神情刺痛了Loki的心——

 

他不该提起这个的。

 

这大概是他神生以来最诚恳慎重的承诺：「我答应你，My King.」

 

Thor满足的笑了：「只要有你在我身边，我就永远不会知道惧怕为何物，My Queen.」

 

王后有严重傲娇的性子，是整个Asgard都非常清楚的事：「我会一直在你身边盯着你，我可不能让你毁了Asgard。」但是整个仙宫都知道，只有国王能制住王后，只是常常被捅得一身血就是了。

 

在Thor的吻印上来之前，Loki迷糊中听见哥哥说：「Now give us a kiss…」

 

而他心甘情愿的回答：「我的荣幸！」

他是他的永昼，他是他的永夜，黑暗与光明，也许对立，但是也必须共存。他们存在于彼此臂弯里，才能鲜活。

 

 

-End-

 


End file.
